A letter to a legend
by Miss-Muddle
Summary: This time it's my turn. My fight. My death, and there is no one that can stop me. Cynder's POV, my first story EVER so please review and message me with your comments. Enjoy!
1. Then I saw you

A letter to a legend 

When I woke up everything seemed peaceful, but that was before I remembered.

When I first regained consciousness, I couldn't remember anything other than the feeling of fear and terror from the night before, but then it hit me like a bullet. I still laid there hopeless on the ground as it all came flooding back to me. I started shouting your name over and over in my mind but when I tried to shout it out loud the words just froze on my tongue. I tried to move but I couldn't. My body stayed pinned to the ground as if it were a part of it. My mind was still shouting your name as the word finally hit my lips.

"SPYRO!"

I screamed your name as if a bomb had just gone off inside of me.

Then I saw you.

Things seemed to happen pretty quickly after that. You were laying as still as ice under a tall branchy tree, and thats when i noticed where we were. There was long fresh grass that stretched for miles around us and the only tree in sight happened to be the one that you were curled up under. My body jolted as i found the ability to move again, and forced my legs to carry me over to where you were laying. My mind was still shouting your name like it was the only word it knew. I'd struggled to make it come out my mouth before, so now my lips were truly paralyzed as i stared down at your limp body. You looked so small and delicate under the ray of the sun, which only made a knot form in the pit of my stomach that took all my might not to bring up to my throat. I hovered over you like a lost fly, hoping, praying, that somehow you would be alright. I didn't know what to do or how to react. Were you sleeping? Had you dragged yourself under this tree for protection? Were you dead?

I cringed at the thought of being without you. Your eyelids started fluttering as I ran through these questions in my head. A wave of relief rushed through me as I saw start you move your head, I hadn't noticed I had been crying until now.

I collapsed next to you and let the tears flow freely down my face. I tried to hold back the sobs but they came anyway. It was like all the traumas of my life had been building up inside me and had now been set free. I could almost see the ghosts of my past slip away. Was I relieved or just scared? I couldn't tell.

"C-Cynder?"

Your voice sounded so fragile that i almost didn't recognize you. You had somehow picked yourself up and were now staring down at the helpless wet lump on the ground. All I could do was stare back at you.

"Spyro...I thought I had lost you" I wheezed.

"It's OK Cynder...everything is OK...it's over."

Your words soothed and comforted me enough for me to get control of myself. I picked myself up and threw my self back down on top of you. I knocked you to the ground and nuzzled into your neck, never wanting to let go.


	2. True feelings

**Heres the second chapter of my new story! Please review and comment! Oh and enjoy! =)**

To my relief you didn't struggle away from me, but simply nuzzled me back. Your skin was soft and warm from the laying out in the sun. I pressed myself closer to you, getting as mush heat as possible from your radiating body. I wanted to climb inside of you and steal it all for myself. After a couple of minutes of warmth, I pulled away from you to find you grinning at me with wide eyes. I struggled to read your expression, usually I could read you like an open book. You saw my puzzled look and started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" I asked, confused.

"You are"

I got up and lunged playfully at you, but you were to quick for me. You were up and running in a heart beat. I watched you laugh at me as I grabbed at the open air that had taken your place, and fell flat on my face. Embarrassed, I staggered to my feet and rushed after you before the redness could reach my face. I could still hear you laughing as I managed to catch up with you. Your fragile voice tingled as it reached my ears. The music like sound fitted like a song with the singing birds and the whistle of the wind that raced passed us. It made a smile spread across my face so big, that my jaw started to ache from the pressure of it. By now I was running along side you, matching the perfect rhythm of your padding feet, when all of a sudden you started to stumble and then fell head over heals into the long grass. Bringing me down with you. We both squealed before skidding to a halt on our sides.

Your scales shimmered like gold as you shifted ever so slightly to face me. We lay there panting in the grass for what seemed like eternity. I didn't want to move incase it ruined the perfect moment. I didn't want it to end, not now, not ever, but of course everything has to come to an end doesn't it? After a while your eye lids started to close and the rest of your body soon followed. I, however, carried on staring at your shimmering scales until the soft glow of them put me into a peaceful sleep. The world of sleep and dreams didn't last long. I woke up to find the sky pitch black. I would have panicked if i couldn't your slow, steady breathing so close to me. You were still fast asleep, which didn't surprise me as we were both exhausted beyond belief. I found that he only light was coming from a few flying yellow insects buzzing around, minding their own business. I found it hard to believe that Sparx was even from the same species. I ended up thinking about the little guy for quite a while. He and Spyro have such a strong bond, they were practically brothers. I respect Sparx for that, even if he is a pain in the backside that doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut. At least Spyro has some kind of family, which is more than I can say for me. One thought led to another and finally i was in dream world again.

"Cynder...Cynder wake up!"

"Five more minutes..." I rolled onto my other side and flicked my tail up in annoyance.

"No, now" You demanded and blew a blast of ice that whirled around my head.

I woke with a jolt.

"Alright I'm up, I'm up!"

You then pushed a pile of frozen meat in front of me. The gesture startled me.

"What's this?"

"Breakfast"

As we picked at our piles of stone like meat you glanced up at me like a protective father, your eyes seemed to have some sort of loving smile in them as they glimmered in the daylight. I then came to realize something very important.

We had done it.

The purple dragon of legends teamed up with his former nemesis, and what once used to be the dark masters puppet. Together we had defeated and destroyed the most evil force on earth. Together we were unbeatable. Your expression changed as you saw me dazed by my own thoughts. I hadn't noticed that you had moved until I felt the warm sensation of your lips against my cheek.


	3. Sweat and tears

I sat there frozen to the spot as I watched you edge away from me out of the corner of my eye. I felt my face swell up as if it was about to glow red. You started to nibble at the remainders of your frozen pile with a slight smirk on your face before breaking the silence.

"So when do you think we should head back?" You cocked your head to one side and looked at me.

"I...I...Urr..." I started to get frustrated with myself. Why couldn't I speak? It was just a kiss on the cheek. It doesn't mean anything. Does it?

"Cynder are you OK?"

I had to take three deep breaths before answering.

"I'm...I'm fine" Your smirk had gone and you were now looking slightly concerned. I then noticed that sweat marks had started to appear on my forehead. I couldn't help but curse myself. Damn it Cynder, get your act together!

"Where...Back where?" I stuttered.

"Back to Dragon city"

"Oh...yeah, of course"

"Are you sure you are OK?"

I'm fine...Don't worry" You didn't look convinced. You still had that concerned look on your face. Five minutes past before you broke the silence.

"So when should we head back?"

"I don't know, maybe we should stay here for a while...You know, until we get our strength back." Well at least I was getting my sentences out now.

"Sounds good to me." Another five minutes passed and once again it was you who broke the silence.

"How long do you think we will need?"

"However long it takes." I smiled and you gave a weak smile back. I felt sorry for you. You must have been dying to get back and see everyone again. I could tell you missed them. I couldn't blame you, so did I. Even Sparx, and of course Ignitus. I felt a tear trickle down my face so I quickly wiped it away before you could see.

"Cynder?" I looked up to see that you had finished your frozen pile and were now looking at me intensively.

"Yes, Spyro?" The intensity in your voice made my slightly nervous.

"Back when the world was falling apart...And I was trying to fix it, you said something just as I was about to give up. It gave me the strength to carry on. Somehow... You saved me, and I just wanted to say thank you." You paused, waiting for me to speak. When I didn't you continued.

"The thing is though, I can't remember what it was that you said. Can you?" I could feel the redness coming back, and the sweat marks soon following. I had hoped that you would never bring that up. I had hoped that however true it was, you had not heard me say those three small words. "_I love you..." _Those three words echoedaround in my head, threatening to swallow me up into the darkness. Why does it have to be like this, I thought to myself, why do even the most simple things have to turn in a mess of complicated lies?

"I'm...I'm sorry, I can't remember either" I lied. But of course I remembered. How could I not?

"My memory is probably more pathetic than Sparx's bravery, and that's saying something" I tired my best to change the subject, but the words still echoed in my head like a sad, helpless song. But my efforts we not all lost, the disappointment that had spread across your face vanished as soon as I said this. The thought of your glowing little friend put a loving smile on your face.

"Wow, that really is saying something." You nudged me with the tip of your wing. I giggled and nudged you back, harder than I intended to. You started topple, but I caught you just in the nick of time.

"Sorry Spyro, I didn't mean to do that quite so hard." You started to laugh when I said this.

"Don't worry Cynder, I guess I am weaker than I make out to be."

"That will soon change Spyro, I'll make sure of it." The confidence in my words surprised both of us. You smiled warmly at me and let me help you get your balance back.

"We should go find some proper shelter...A cave maybe" You suggested.

"Good idea."

We walked slowly, enjoying the fresh air and the calming buzz of the nature around us. After about 20 minutes of plodding along, we came to a small opening of a tunnel on the side of a large hill. You insisted to go in first to check if it was safe. I was too tired to argue so I reluctantly tagged along behind you. Neither of us was prepared for what we saw. On the other side of the tunnel was the most beautiful place I had ever seen. The sky was a stunning crystal blue and the sound of the crashing waterfall was like music to my ears. I turned to see your jaw hanging open in astonishment.

"It's...It's just so...So beautiful." I found it hard to get my words out right. Beautiful didn't do that place justice.

"I have something more beautiful standing right next to me." You were gone before the words really sank in. You had disappeared under the waterfall and out of sight. Had you just called me...Beautiful? I didn't move for at least a couple of minutes. This time the sweat came in buckets. It took all my might to move from where I was standing and drag myself to follow you over to the wild waterfall that felt like heaven crashing on top of me.

After a while of reluctant walking we found a small but spacious cave not too far away and settled down for what we hoped, a good night sleep. You fell asleep about a metre away from me so I carefully shuffled over and curled up next to you. Just before my exhaustion took over I heard you mumble something sweetly in your sleep. Although your words were barely a whisper, they fell like fire on my ears. "_I love you cynder..."_


	4. The first of many

**Here's chapter 4! I Put a little bit more action in this one, and don't worry there is lots more to come! Please review + enjoy! =)**

I woke up the next morning to find you gone. My eyes were too groggy to see properly, so I wiped them with the back of my paw, hoping to reveal you still curled up sound asleep next to me.

But you weren't.

I started to panic a little, and my breathing got heavier. My eyes searched across the cave for a sign, anything, that would tell me where you were. Then I spotted something engraved on the hard steel-like wall. BACK SOON. I let out a deep sigh of relief. It looked like you had carved the letters with the tip of one of your deadly sharp claws, but surely the screech of your claw against the stone wall would have woken me up. My breathing became even again, and so I scrambled to my feet and stretched my legs out. I could hear the pop of my joints louder than I should. A painful ache began to grow near my ribs. Obviously the injuries from the battle were finally taking effect. I looked around to my side to find that my dark purplish scales were patched with deep blue and black bruises. I then looked down at my legs. There were a few scratches which were filled with dirty, dried blood. I sighed and took a couple of steps forward, which was a big mistake. A shooting pain pierced my side and with a surprised squeal, I fell back down. As soon as the sharp shooting pain had passed, which was fairly quickly, I picked myself up and tried again. This time the ache in my side worsened, but it wasn't too bad. I managed to take a few steps outside. I had been lying on that hard, cold cave floor all night long, so the warmth of the grass beneath me was a shock to the system. The cool breeze whipped around my head, it was so fresh and gentle that I had to close my eyes to take it all in. With the warm grass beneath my feet, and the cool breeze dancing around me, I drifted into a world of peace and tranquility. I was abruptly woken from my daydream when I heard a high pitched squeal in the distance. My eyes were open in an instant. I spotted something running across the grass in a blur of colours. I had to squint my eyes to see exactly what it was. I managed to make out that the creature was running on four gangly legs. It had reddish brown matted fur, and a short stump for a tail. At first i was totally oblivious to where it was actually heading, but then I realized.

It was headed towards me.

I started to take short rasp breaths. I didn't know what to do, should I attack it or just run? I thought attacking was probably not a good idea, as I was weak enough already and would most likely end up torn to shreds. It came closer, and closer until I could make out its scrunched up little face. It fangs at least twice the size of its scrawny little head, and was drooling frothed up saliva down its front. Whatever it was, it wasn't just coming over to say hello. By now it wasn't far away, still running as fast as its messed up gangly legs could go, but I still hadn't moved. My mind was screaming at me RUN! RUN! But for some reason, I couldn't. I just stood there helplessly, waiting for something to happen, anything. The thing was only a couple of strides away now, I instinctively covered myself with my wings for protection.

Then it lunged.

Before I could realize what was happening, I heard another high pitched cry and a cut-off yelp. I reluctantly peaked through the safety of my wings to find the creature squirming around on the floor. You were towering over it with a disgusted look on your face. The creature had been slashed across the face and burnt. Badly. I opened my mouth to speak but only one word came out.

"Spyro..."

As soon as you heard my pathetic attempt to say something, you rushed over to me and covered me with your strong, fragile wings.

"Cynder, are you OK? Are you hurt?"

'I'm...No" I didn't quite know what to say, but the touch of your delicate, powerful wings brought me back to my senses.

"What...Was that thing?"

"I don't know...But it's OK, I've got you."

"I'm sorry...I just couldn't move"

"I know, you were in shock." As reality came crawling back to me, I grew frustrated with myself. Why didn't I move? Why didn't I defend myself? All I did was shrink back into ball, and wait for fate to take me.

"WHY AM I SO USELESS!" I shouted it as more of a statement than a question, but the look on your face made me regret saying it at all.

"Your NOT useless Cynder! Don't ever think that! You and I just defeated the most dangerous, terrifying thing on the planet! Remember?" I remembered, and I also remembered something else, which hit me like a ton of diamonds. Last night...you said you loved me. My eyes began to widen as the sudden memory of your words came back to me. Last night, in your soundless sleep, you said you loved me. My heart leaped for joy at the thought of those words coming out of your mouth.

At that moment you loosened your grasp around me.

"Come on, let's get you inside"

I had forgotten all of what had just happened, my mind was dominated by the thought of you saying those simple words. I lost my balance a couple of times whilst walking back inside the cave, but you were there to catch me. I was smiling the whole time.

"Cynder, you have just been attacked, and you look as if you..." I cut you off before you could finish.

"I'm just a little dazed that's all." You looked at me skeptically, and I couldn't help but gaze into your magical, amethyst eyes.

"What's wrong?" You had spotted me staring at you.

"Nothing." I answered quickly, trying to cover it up.

"Nothing is wrong." And boy was that the truth.

You seemed convinced enough that I was OK, and so you sat down next to me. This time I was the first to speak. My mind was buzzing with questions that were begging to be answered.

"Where were you when I woke up this morning?" You hesitated slightly before answering.

"I was out trying to find some food, and water."

"Any luck?"

"I found a bunch of sheep nearby, but was soon distracted by that...that thing"

"Oh"

"I also found a lake nearby too." I then realized how thirsty I was. My throat started to sting at the thought of water, which made it hard to swallow.

"Are you hungry?" You asked with another worried look on your face.

"A little, more thirsty though."

"Let's go then" Your amethyst eyes sparkled as you gave me another loving smile. You got up and took a couple of steps forward before turning around again.

"Oh and try not to attract anymore strange creatures that want to kill you."

I smiled warily."I'll do my best."

You laughed slightly and started to walk out the cave entrance. Your laugh went straight through me and sent a tingle down my spine. I took a deep breath and bounded after you, your sleepy words still dancing around in my head.


	5. Thought it was over?

**Here it is! Chapter 5! Sorry it took ages, I've been very busy with school/horsey stuff. Hope you like it! =) **

The cool sensation of fresh water trickling down my throat was almost too good to be true. The lake that you had found was so big and wonderful, that it didn't seem to fit in with all the bare empty space surrounding it. As we'd walked along, the luscious green grass that I had gotten so used to, gradually faded away into dirt, and then became a dry open landscape of dirt and dust and mostly sand. The sand was so hot beneath my feet, that it was almost unbearable. I found myself hopping most if the way. I was very frustrated with not being able to fly, as my wings are so split and messed up. I saw you getting agitated as well, more than once.

After gallons of water had been poured into my system, I finally sat up at the edge of the lake and let out a big sigh of relief. You stopped lapping up the water and smiled at me smugly. I spotted you grinning and gave you a wink in reply.

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked, taking in a deep breath of fresh air.

"You know what I want." You hung your head slightly as you said this, almost at a whisper.

"And what's that?" But I already knew. Your deep, desperate eyes gave it away immediately.

"I want to go back."

I sighed and gave you a weak smile.

"You know we can't. Your in no shape to be flying anywhere, neither of us are, and we wouldn't make it back alive if we walked."

"I know." You closed your eyes and rested your head on the sand.

"Only time will heal us now." I added, laying down and resting my head close to yours.

"I suppose."

"Everything will be OK you know." I whispered in your ear, hoping to cheer you up a little.

"Yeah...as long as I'm with you."

I could feel a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth, and my cheeks turning slightly pink, But before I could even think to say something back, there was a screech so loud and high-pitched, that it left us both dumbstruck. My head started spinning and my vision went blurry, and before I knew it, I was on the floor with my paws over my ears.

At least a minute passed before I realized you were on top of me, your strong wings wrapped around me. I squinted through your tough wings to see you with your eyes scrunched up into tight little balls. The strained look on your face made me think of the battle with malefor. You telling me to get out, me refusing, and whispering "_I love you..."_ You telling me you loved me in your sleep. The memories came rushing through my mind like a stampede of hungry lions. Maybe what you said in your sleep wasn't just a meaningless mumble. Maybe it really was the truth. Maybe you really _do _love me the I way I love you.

I wondered if I should tell you.

Tell you how I feel.

Tell you how I have always felt.

I pictured me telling you.

Whispering it in your ears.

Those three simple words.

_I love you._

I pictured you hearing me.

Hugging me.

_Kissing _me.

Telling me you loved me too.

I was brought back to reality by a harsh sniffing sound coming from the spot next to me. I looked round to see you still on top of me, but this time your eyes stretched wide open like marbles. You were staring at something. And it wasn't me. My heart started to beat faster and faster, booming in my chest. I forced myself to follow your eyes to whatever you were staring so deeply at.

And regretted it immediately.

Standing before us was a large creature, that looked exactly like the one that attacked me earlier, except this one was bigger. Much bigger. It also had a coat of smooth grey fur, instead of a brown and matted one. I looked right into it's sharp, evil eyes, but it wasn't the fact that they were blood red that made me shiver to the bone. It was the fact that it was looking straight at me. It was looking straight _through _me, like razor sharp daggers. It was so close that the froth it was producing from its mouth started to drip on to my quivering paws.

"C-Cynder?"

I jolted at the sound of your voice, not remembering that you were still on top of me.

"W-What?" Right after I spoke, a low growl escaped the creatures lips as it crouched down, ready to pounce. I could not only feel my own heart racing, but yours too.

"RUN!" You screamed, and with that you leaped off my back, pulling me up with you, and landed with a crash back down again, about a metre away. The creature had pounced and grabbed at the open space where we were. It quickly recovered and sprang at us again. We scrambled to our feet just in the nick of time and took off running through the scorching sand. The creature came racing after us. Although i didn't dare look back to check, I could feel its gaze burning on my back, threatening to leave a permanent imaginary mark.

"It's...Too...fast." I wheezed in between breaths.

"Just...Hold on...For a little while longer...We'll...Think of something."

By now the creature was right on our tails. I could hear it's harsh, coarse breaths coming from behind us. I then spotted a small group of trees rising up in the distance, and an idea came to me.

"Spyro...Run towards those trees...It will follow me...So I can lead it away from you."

"WHAT? NO!... I'm not leaving you Cynder!"

"Don't be so stubborn Spyro!"

"NO CYNDER!"

All of a sudden the brisk padding of feet slowed to a stop, along with the harsh pants that were coming from behind us. Without a second thought, we both skidded to a halt, making deep imprints in the sand with our claws. We snapped our heads round to find nothing. Complete emptiness. We were both panting like crazy from the run.

"Where...Do...You think...It went?" I asked.

"I don't...Know." Then out of the blue you let out a wheezy cough and collapsed in a heap on the floor.

"SPYRO!"

"I'm OK...It's just..."

But before you could finish there was another screech in the distance, followed by another, and another, and another, until all the screeches sounded like one big buzz that made my ears ring. The screeches were fairly faint, but made us both quiver with fear at the sound of them. Then before I could even take another breath, there was a bright flash of light, which faded almost instantly, but left us momentarily blinded.

"What the..." You tried to scramble back onto your feet, but were still too blinded by the flash to actually move anywhere. As my vision gradually came back, I managed to make out a few figures standing in front of us. My heart started to race as I searched the space around us.

You told me it was over.

You were wrong.

We were surrounded.

And all eyes were on _me._


	6. Nothing but darkness

"Stay absolutely still." You spoke to me as if I was a newborn hatching learning how to stand. My legs were shaking, my head aching, but my mind still buzzed for ideas of how to escape.

We had no choice.

We had to fight.

"We have to fight them." I spoke my mind loud and clear. My tail twitched anxiously as the creatures inched closer. Waiting to make their move, but what were they waiting for? They could have killed us easily by now. But something was holding them back.

"What? Are you suicidal!"

"We don't have a choice Spyro, we can't fly and our powers are drained."

"There has to be something..."

"No! There isn't!" I cut you off in mid sentence, something I wouldn't normally dare to do. The creatures were still waiting. But for what? What could possibly be holding them back?

"I have an idea..." You whispered so quietly even I had trouble hearing you. My head snapped round to meet your eyes. You hesitated before continuing.

"You are going to have to remember what you said in the well of souls. What saved us the last time."

"What? Why! Some silly little words are not going to save us from being ripped to shreds. How will that help?"

"It saved us last time didn't it!" You said it not as a question but as a fact. I couldn't argue with that.

"But...I...I..."

"Can you remember?"

"Yes...No...I don't know..."

"CYNDER PLEASE!" Your voice rang in my ears.

"Spyro..." I trailed off, noticing something different in your voice. An intensity I had never heard before.

All of a sudden the wind started to whip around us, gradually picking up pace, until it was almost to hard to stand.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" You shouted over the howling wind.

The creatures started to edge towards us, faster than before, the riving wind making their frothy saliva stick to the corners of their mouths.

My head was pounding.

Pounding like the beat of my heart.

I closed my eyes and tried to block out the howl of the wind, until all I could hear was you calling my name. Shouting it at the top of your lungs. Shouting just for the sake of it, as if the power of my name was going to make us safe again, make everything alright. Everything seemed to be going round in slow motion. Although only a couple of seconds had passed, it felt like hours, days even. I couldn't take it, and so I said it. Shouted it like it was the only vocabulary I knew.

"I SAID I LOVE YOU!" I opened my eyes again as I said it. Having to squint against the force of the wind. You were standing right next to me. Our sides almost touching. Your eyes were glistening, your breathing steady, as if none of this was happening. I however, wasn't so calm. My sides were panting heavily, I was finding it hard to breath. It was then that I felt the excruciating heat burning through the bottoms of my feet. I cried out in pain, but was only drowned out by the mere force of the wind. The creatures were only metres away from us now, one pounce and that would be it, the end. A part of me wanted it.

I wanted to hop up and down. Anything to get away from this obliterating heat, but then I felt something. Something new. My body had become shrouded in shadows, trying to eat away at my insides. Your calm steady breathing next to me was long gone.

"CYNDER!" I heard you cry out my name one last time, before releasing a force I never even dreamed that I could possess. A ring of pure black fire burst from underneath me and encircled us in it's heat.

I heard screams, cries of pain, but I didn't let it go. My eyes squeezed shut, all the muscles in my body tense, as hard as rock.

It was only when I heard the last pathetic yelp of pain did I let it go. The ring of black fire disappeared into the ground, leaving a trail of black ash in it's path. Everything grew silent. Not even a whisper could be heard. All the power faded away from me, leaving my quivering little body behind. I looked around to see you standing several feet away from me. A look of tortured horror written across your face. It was hard to tell that you were actually breathing. My body was shaking like a leaf, my legs starting to give way to my weight. My legs began to cripple and fall underneath me, the rest of my body soon following. I let out a painful cry as my head became smothered in grass. My eye lids starting to close.

The last thing I saw was the horrified, tortured look on your face, before slipping into a black hole of nothing but_ darkness._

**Heres chapter 6! Sorry it's very short, I promise the next one will be longer. Don't you just love cliffhangers? Lol.**

**Please, please, PLEASE review!! cheers =) **


	7. The answers for the askings

They say death is peaceful. Death is inviting. Unbelievably inviting. Life is harder. Much harder. When your dead you don't have to worry, you can't feel fear. So I can't be dead. Because inside, I am terrified.

My eyes snapped open in panic. I wasn't in the field anymore. The ground was cold. Painfully cold. My aches and pains were gone, every single one, I could feel my wings again. The real pain was still left inside me. Memories of your tortured face stalked my mind. I would have taken all my injuries back, just to get rid of that image of you in my mind. I looked around desperately, just to find more cold, pebbled ground. The room was very dimly lit. The only light coming from a single candle hanging from a stone wall. There were no windows. No nothing, as far as I could see. Just me, one candle, and the cold hard ground.

All of a sudden there was a _ker-plunk _sound that came from one corner of the room. Startled, I jumped to my feet and cowedly backed into the opposite corner. A wash of bright light swamped the once dark room, as a door slowly creaked open. I crouched down, ready for an attack. Then a figure appeared in the doorway. Immediately casting the room into shadow again. It was a dragon. And a very large one at that. I clenched my jaws in a pathetic attempt to prepare myself. The figure started to move forward, until it's entire body was inside the room, and the light once again flooding the space. I could now see the figure clearly, every scale on it's large body was now lit by the strong ray of light.

I immediately recognized who it was. The glowing green scales, the short stumpy brown horns. It was Terrador.

"TERRADOR!" I screamed as if a bolt of lightning had just shot through me. I raced up to the big green lump and wrapped myself around his strong muscly legs. Although I did not know the powerful earth guardian all that well, I could not have been more pleased to see him.

"It's good to see you too Cynder." He chuckled, the vibration almost toppling me over. My mind suddenly buzzed with questions.

"Terrador, what happened? Where's Spyro? Who were..." I was cut off by another low chuckle. I had to stand up straight to get my balance back.

"All is well Cynder, your questions will soon be answered, but now we must go and meet with the other guardians."

"But what about Spyro? Is he with them?" I desperately needed to see you. Just to check you were OK.

"Spyro needs to rest Cynder...The past three days have been tough for him, having you in this state has really had an effect on him."

"Wait...Three days? I've been unconscious for three days?"

"Indeed you have Cynder, and it has been a worrying time for us, especially for young Spyro."

"But why? What's wrong with me?" I instinctively looked myself over just to check that nothing was out of the ordinary.

"We don't know yet...But don't worry Cynder...All is well, all is well." He nodded his head as he repeated his wise words reassuringly.

"Come on now, we need to ask you a few questions about what happened."

"By _'we'_ you mean you and the other guardians right?"

"Yes Cynder."

I let out a sigh of relief. At least no psycho's will be there pushing unnecessary questions down my throat. Then another thought crossed my mind.

"But hasn't Spyro already told you what happened already?"

"Yes, but we need to ask you a few questions from your view cynder, before making any assumptions."

"Alright..." And with a gigantic whoosh of his tail, almost knocking me senseless, Terrador turned and headed for the door, with me quickly stepping in behind.

As I followed down the dimly lit hallways, I hadn't even thought to ask where we were actually heading. It was only when as we stepped down an old winding staircase that the question popped into my head.

"Terrador, where..." But before I could finish, the staircase opened out into a large courtyard, the light from the sun almost blinding me. I shielded my eyes with my wings as I plodded along behind the guardian.

"We are in Warfang Cynder, do you not recognize it? Around the corner is the main city hall. This is where we are meeting the other guardians."

And I didn't recognize it. There were moles and cheetahs everywhere, racing back and forth carrying piles of tools and materials for building. There was dirt and rubble scattered everywhere. I had to watch my step carefully.

"After the attack, most of Warfang was in pieces, many homes were destroyed, leaving many homeless, and with little shelter, but now we are making progress in rebuilding the dragon city back to it's full glory." I found it hard to hear Terrador over all the _bangs _and _bashes _coming from the workers.

We turned the corner to see a huge, magnificent building at least five stories high standing before us. The building had no sense of age to it, the walls were all clear without a single scratch. There were tall ancient looking pillars placed in the front part of the building. They didn't match the rest of the sparkling exterior. Even the few steps leading up to the entrance were Crystal clear from any sort of mark or scratch. I shuffled up the steps behind the earth guardian and slid through the silk red curtains covering the entrance.

The interior looked just as marvelous as the outside. The walls were a cream colour and matched the shiny tilled floor perfectly. lined around the edge of the room were the biggest cushions I had ever laid eyes on. They were so thick and plump that the tops of them came in line with my snout. Each of the cushions were a different colour of the rainbow, all of them almost blindingly bright.

"Cynder..." I was suddenly distracted by the fascinating cushions when I heard a familiar voice call my name. I jerked my head round quickly.

"Hello Cyril."

The ice guardian was upon one of the cushions, which was ironically, of an ice blue colour. I took a step forward out of the entrance that I was still stood in. Which I soon discovered was a big mistake. The shiny tiled floor turned out to be as slippery as an ice rink.

"Whoa!" I lost my balance and fell head over heels into the floor, then started to slide across the room on my belly. I heard all three guardians laugh almost in unison. I stopped sliding across the floor as soon as I felt Terrador lightly place one of his gigantic paws on my back.

"Well, you sure no how to make an entrance Cynder." Chuckled Volteer, who had appeared out of nowhere and was now standing over me.

"Um...Thanks Volteer."

The lightning guardian smiled and nodded his huge head before turning and slumping into a florescent yellow cushion next to another red silk curtain, which I presumed was covering another, mush larger, staircase.

There was a minute of silence as I got to my feet and hopped over to a lovely bright pink cushion and slumped into it. I felt slightly silly sitting on a cushion this size. I only took up half the space. There was plenty of room for another dragon around my size. My heart instantly started to ache as I pictured you snuggled up by my side. I heard Cyril clear his throat, ready to speak, so I lifted my head to look at him. That's when I noticed the empty red cushion beside him. It was so easy to picture Ignitus sitting there, looking like a leader once again. Being where he deserved to be. I felt my throat swell up and quickly swallowed a couple of times to try to get rid of the pain I could feel rising in my chest.

"Cynder?" I heard Terrador's voice call me softly.

"Yes?" I replied, trying to keep my voice down so the others couldn't hear.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Cynder?" This time it was Cyril's voice that spoke up. "I am going to have to ask you a few questions about what happened to you in Winder Valley."

"Winder Valley?"

"Yes, that is where we found you."

"Oh, hasn't Spyro already told you..."

"Yes, Cynder." He spoke, sharply cutting me off. "And by Spyro's descriptions we can only fear the worst..." He said it with so much sorrow it almost frightened me.

"What do you mean? Fear for what?" Even I could hear the panic rising in my voice.

"Calm down Cynder." Terrador sensed my panic and tried to reassure me.

"I need to know how you were able to make such a powerful force of dark fire." Demanded Cyril.

"Dark fire?"

"Yes, according to Spyro's descriptions that is exactly what you used, but we need to know how."

"But I...I don't know, I couldn't control it." I noticed the guardians glance at each other through the corner of their eyes. To my surprise it was Volteer that spoke next.

"Did you feel any pain Cynder? Or felt any recently?"

"I had a burning pain in my feet, but..."

"Any coughing? Vomiting? Burning sensation when you pee?" The lightning guardian interrupted.

"VOLTEER!" Cyril's shout echoed around the room.

"I was just wondering..." Muttered an anxious Volteer.

"SHE DOESN'T HAVE A FEVER VOLTEER!"

The very ashamed looking lightning guardian frowned and bowed his head in embarrassment. I couldn't help giggling, but as soon as Cyril heard me he sent a look of daggers my way. I shut up instantly. After a couple of seconds of silence I decided it was my turn to speak up.

"I really don't know where this _dark fire _came from, but what I really want to know is why all those creatures were focused on _me_."

"You mean, the creatures were focussed on you and not Spyro?"

"Exactly."

"Interesting..." An intrigued looking Cyril stroked his chin with a long, razor sharp claw.

"Maybe it was an act of vengeance..." Terrador's low voice rumbled next to me. This really caught my attention. I suspected that after all that I had done, at least half the population of the planet would want revenge. I wouldn't blame anyone who did.

"I have done terrible things..." I hung my head in shame.

"That's all in the past Cynder, your one of us now." Terrador stated. I smiled at him weakly.

"What I mean is, maybe someone, or something wants revenge on Cynder..." The other guardians stared at Terrador with a worried expression on their face. I immediately knew what they were thinking. My heartbeat suddenly quickened.

"No..."

"Cynder please..."

"MALEFOR IS DEAD! WE KILLED HIM!"

"Cynder please calm..."

"NO!"

"CYNDER! CALM DOWN!" Cyril's voice rang in my ears.

"Don't get yourself worked up Cynder...We have no proof that it is Malefor that wants you dead..."

I felt my muscles go tense.

"That's all we wanted to ask from you Cynder...You may go now...I am sorry for..." But I was on my feet and racing out of the room before Cyril could take another breath.

It can't be _him._ No, he's dead. We killed him! Memories of Malefor's fierce face flashed through my mind. I ran through the curtain and leaped down the steps. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. Round the corner, down a path, and into a small, sweet smelling field. I didn't care where I was going. I just wanted somewhere to hide.

But then I stopped dead in my tracks.

Because there you were.

**Please review! I love reviews!**

**Thank you =)**


	8. Love is all you need

"Spyro..." My lips quivered as I whimpered your name helplessly. I could hear the sound of my heart beating frantically, although the rest of my body felt numb and broken inside. You stood there, your eyes filled with excitement, your tail twitching from side to side.

"Cynder?" You looked me straight in the eye as if to check if it really is me standing so awkwardly before you. I could tell your voice was trying to hold back, but then you finally cracked.

"CYNDER!" My whole body jumped with shock as you leaped off the ground and came catapulting towards me. The happiness in your voice made my heart leap for joy, and before I could clock what was happening, you collided into me with such force, it sent us both flying across the field and landing in a nearby patch of, now very crushed, flowers. I suddenly felt your weight on top if me, and opened my eyes to find exactly that. The end of your nose was merely centimeters away from mine. I could have leaned in and kissed you right then and there. But I knew that I couldn't. I just didn't have that kind of strength. Your hind legs were pressed gently up against mine. I could feel your belly rubbing against my own as you slowly breathed in and out, in and out. Your heart thumped against my chest.

"I was so worried about you Cynder...I thought I might never see you again..."

"It's OK Spyro, I'm here now."

A huge grin spread across your face as you listened to my comforting words. You then suddenly became aware that you were laying on top of me, and in one swift movement, jumped off. I lay there on my back with my legs in the air for a couple of seconds before carefully rolling onto my belly. You came and settled down beside me, noticing all the crushed, flattened flowers. You let out a light chuckle and scooted closer. You then looked at the ground, your brows furrowed and a frown became deep on your face.

"It was awful seeing you in that state Cynder..."

"I'm sorry." Your expression became puzzled as I said this.

"For what?"

"For everything...For..."

"Cynder, it wasn't your fault."

"I know...I'm just...Sorry." You gave me a sympathetic smile.

"What actually happened anyway? All I can remember is those creatures...fire...and then everything went black." I left out the memory of your face as you watched me scorch the creatures to death.

"You changed Cynder...You became..." I immediately knew what you were about to say.

"Evil?" You looked at me sternly as I finished your sentence. I instantly looked way, not wanting to meet your saddened eyes.

"You became covered in shadows, which looked like they were about to rip you apart...And your eyes..." You voice became barely a whisper. "They were _his_ eyes."

You had now turned to look away from me, not wanting our eyes to meet. My claws grabbed at the earth beneath them. Not wanting to face the truth, I decided to play dumb.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean Cynder."

I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to picture any essence of that monster inside of me ever again.

"It all happened right after you told me you..." You stopped and took in a deep slow breath. I knew exactly what was coming.

"Right after you told me you loved me..." You looked at me again, this time wanting to catch my eye. My heart started to thump hard in my chest. I didn't know what to say. If I opened my mouth, a whole load of pathetic rubbish would come bursting out.

"I...Urr...I..." I tired my best to hold back what was coming. "I'm sorry Spyro! I'm so stupid! I shouldn't have said anything, it's all so stupid and I..."

"Shhh." You reached out and placed a claw on my lips. I shut myself up and stared deep into your soft amethyst eyes.

"I love you too Cynder..."

And at that moment I swear my heart skipped a beat. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Am I imagining it? Is it all in my head? Am I dreaming...? My mind was shouting at me to say something. Anything.

"You...You do?"

"Of course I do Cynder! I've loved you ever since I saw who you truly were...And I always will."

I lay there dumbfounded, just staring into your glistening eyes. Was this really happening? Were you really telling me this? As the seconds ticked by I started to relax more. Laying there, staring at your beautiful face. I started to accept the fact that this might really be happening.

"You...You love me?"

"I love you Cynder." And with that you stretched out your neck and nuzzled against my cheek. I shut my eyes and nuzzled you back. I then felt a sudden urge to be close you, as I felt the warmth of your cheek rubbing against mine. I opened my eyes and rested my head on your shoulder. You let out a gentle sigh and started to twist your tail around mine, until they were both totally entwined.

I do not know how long we stayed in that position. My head on your shoulder, yours resting on top of mine, our tails entwined, for I do not care. For me it felt like eternity, but may have been for only a few minutes. The feeling of your body against mine felt too good to be true, but for once in my life, I started to believe it.

"Spyro!"

The perfect moment was interrupted by a familiar shout from the distance.

"Spyro! Buddy!"

You groaned and lifted your heavy head. "Huh? What?"

My head whizzed round to try and see who it was. The voice sounded familiar. Too familiar. Then as if by magic Sparx appeared at the other end of the field. I was suddenly overwhelmed with joy to see the little glowing dragonfly come buzzing towards us.

"Sparx!"

"Cynder! Your awake!"

"It's good to see you again Sparx..."

"You too Cynder...I mean...For Spyro's sake of course."

I spotted you roll your eyes.

"He's been worried sick about you. He wouldn't have been able to cope if it wasn't for me you know."

"You wish Sparx." I snickered. The little guy was always looking for an excuse to be the hero of the situation. I kind of admired him for that, even though it can be terribly annoying.

"What do you want Sparx?" You demanded, a little agitated.

"What? Oh, yes...Cyril asked me to come and get you both, and seeing as you are both together, that's my work done!"

"Work? Since when do _you _work?" I had to hold back a giggle as I spoke. The idea of Sparx actually pulling his weight around here seemed almost unreal. Sparx noticed my amusement and crossed his arms frustratedly.

"He got a job as a messenger for the guardians." You answered. I could notice a smile tugging at the corners of your mouth, and all of a sudden we both burst out into a fit of laughter. I was shaking so much from the laughing, that I had to place a paw on my belly to stop it hurting so much.

"Oh ha ha, very funny." Sparx muttered sarcastically.

Trying to contain my self, I stood up straight and took in a deep breath.

"Anyway...You should go see him now, he says it's quite urgent." Exclaimed Sparx, trying to quickly change the subject.

"OK, tell him we are on our way." You had now gathered yourself up and were standing next to me calmly. I watched as Sparx went whizzing off in the distance, until all I could make out was a sparking yellow glow, somewhat resembling a star.

"I guess we should get going." You took a couple of steps forward and stopped. Noticing that I wasn't following. My feet stayed firmly where I stood, trying to take in all that was happening. You smiled warmly at me and then wrapped your tail around my right foreleg, and started to tug. I hesitated before moving forward. I wasn't used to you acting this way, and it felt slightly wrong, but at the same time something felt so right about it. The way you had started to act around me felt strange, but I wasn't strong enough to resist it.

"Come on Cynder, we need to go, he said it was urgent." I shook myself out of my trance and started to walk towards the gate.

"Where are you going?" You slammed your paw down onto my tail blade, stopping me dead.

"What do you mean?"

You let go of my tail and came up beside me.

"Why walk, when we can fly?" You grinned at me as I fluttered my wings to check that they were still there. I had gotten so used to using my legs that it felt strange to even feel my wings again. I smiled back at you, and you started to giggle as you saw me realize what you were saying.

"Don't laugh at me." I bumped you playfully with my hips, but you just laughed harder and started to bump me back. I giggled hysterically as you knocked me with your shoulder, so I was off balance, and then tripped me up with the blade of your tail. You stood over me, laughing in triumph.

"I'll get you for that Spyro!" I snickered, but before I could reach out for you, you leaped into the air, with a single flap of your wings and instantly became airborne.

"You'll have to catch me first..."

I gave you a sly grin. "Bring it on..."


	9. Nobody's perfect

**I know this is a very quick update but I have had a lot of free time on my hands, so here you go! Enjoy! =)**

It felt so good to be in the air again. Soaring over trees and racing with the wind, without a care in the world. I floating along next to you, giving you the occasional playful nudge with my wing, each time you would simply smile and nudge me back. As we soared through the sky I began to notice how busy the city was. There were dragons of all shapes and sizes as far the eye could see. Big ones, small ones, fat ones and thin ones, each unique in there own way.

We raced through the air, towards the direction of the main temple, and for once in my life I felt completely peaceful. With the world beneath my wings, and you soaring along next to me, it felt like a dream. Like one move, one blink of an eye, and this perfect world would be gone. Gone forever. Your wing delicately brushed against my side, sending a wave of pleasure from the end of my nose, to the tip of my tail. I thought back to our time in the valley. The kiss on the cheek, the heart throbbing comments, the sweet mumble in your sleep, they were all because you really _do _love me. And at that moment, that was all that seemed to matter.

As we made it to the temple, you swooped ahead of me and landed with a soft _thump_ of paws, onto the steps leading up towards the entrance, curling your wings back around your body as you did so. I, however, didn't do things so elegantly. Watching you land so perfectly seemed to distract me from watching where I was going.

"Cynder! Watch out!"

But before I could react, a long rustic pillar appeared right before my eyes, sending me crashing head on into it. I felt my body jolt with pain as the sudden impact sent me spinning towards the ground. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the fast approaching ground to take a final hit. But it wasn't the ground that I landed on. You had come charging beneath me, and spread out your wings as I landed with a hard blow, on top of you. Panic stricken, I jumped off you as quickly as possible.

"Spyro, I'm so sorry, are you OK?"

I heard a sudden muffled sound and your body startedto shake. I took a deep sign of relief as I realized that you were laughing. You rolled onto your back, and laughed hysterically below me.

"Spyro, that's not funny, I thought I had hurt you!" But I couldn't help giggling as I watched you thrash back and forth with laughter.

"All right" I giggled "that's enough." But as soon as I spoke, you suddenly reached out with your forelegs, and locked them around my neck, pulling me closer until I was laying directly on top of you. Your laughter slowed but I could still feel the vibrations against my chest. We lay there like that for a couple of seconds. My body almost completely enclosed around yours. Our laughter slowed to a halt, and so we lay there, watching each others every movement. I noticed your head lift slightly off the ground. You started to lean closer to me. My heart threatened to explode inside my chest as my beat thumped excitedly. Thoughts raced through my mind. Your leaning into me. Your going to kiss me. You are going to _kiss _me. I shut my eyes, waiting for the moment to happen. But before it could, there was a sound of large padding paws that made us both free on the spot.

"Ahem."

The startling sound of a throat being cleared made us both glance up in the same direction. There was Cyril. Standing by the entrance, eye brows raised inquisitively. A sudden burst of mumbled whispers erupted from behind us. I glanced round to see a whole crowd of dragons, cheetahs, and moles staring at the same spot. The spot where we were laying. Their curious stares became very unnerving and quickly caused my cheeks to glow pink with embarrassment.

"Alright everyone, shows over! There's nothing to see here!" Cyril called, as the crowd shifted with impatience. There was a wave of disappointed moans and then the crowd gradually disappeared into the shadows. Still frozen on top of you, I looked back round to face our fate.

"It's...It's not what it looks like..." You whimpered from beneath me. I looked down to see your face had become all flushed and a deep red colour. This was the first time I had ever seen you blush. You always seemed so sure and confident in situations like this. Maybe this time it was different. I had to stop myself from exploding with laughter at the new, not so confident, you.

"I should hope not Spyro, we have rules around here that have many consequences if broken..." Explained Cyril.

This made you _really _blush. I noticed beads of sweat appearing on your forehead, which made it even harder to control myself. I was so focused on you that I had not had time to become self conscious myself. I decided I couldn't hold back any longer and rolled of you in a fit of hysterics. Both you and Cyril were extremely shocked by my reaction.

"Is something funny Cynder?" Demanded Cyril harshly. The serious tone in his voice was enough to make me realize that he was in no mood to be fooling around. I gathered myself up enough to stand and walk back over to where I had left you, still frozen, legs in the air. A shocked and nervous expression written across your face.

"Sorry Cyril." I spoke as calm as possible.

"Can you two ever stay out of trouble?" Came a new small voice, making us both look around frantically. Then out of the blue Sparx appeared out from behind Cyril.

"Oh no..." You whispered worriedly.

"Anyway, moving on..." Cyril spoke slowly as if to help get his words out right. "I see that Sparx had no problem finding you." Sparx crossed him arms proudly. "But we seem to have a bit of an emergency on our hands..."

"What's wrong?" My voice became impatient and immediately serious.

"Well, first things first, I am going to have to ask a favor of you all...This includes you too Sparx." Cyril turned to face him, who was now picking out dirt from under his fingernails. Oblivious to what was happening.

"Huh? What have I got to do with anything?"

Cyril rolled his eyes before continuing. "I am afraid that I am going to have to ask you all to share a room. Just for the time being."

My muscles relaxed slightly. I was expecting something more serious than a new sleeping plan. But I had a feeling that something else was to come. Sparx however, didn't take things so lightly.

"What! It's bad enough having to share a room with snoring purple lump over here! Let alone the _evil-she dragon _as well!"

I hissed at this remark.

"Sparx...That was uncalled for..." You spoke hesitantly, worried about how I was going to react. Sparx seemed to take no notice of you,and came buzzing up in front of my snout.

"Was it? Was it really?" He stared into my eyes as he spoke. I stared back at him. Now that was just crossing theline. I opened my jaw just enough for him to get a good look at my teeth, then quickly moved forward and snapped my jaw shut.

Trapping Sparx inside.

"CYNDER!" You called desperately. Not being able to speak with a buzzing insect inside my mouth, I gave you a reassuring look. You understood what I meant and let out a sigh of relief. I gave you another look. A 'what kind of girl to you think I am?' look. And what kind of girl would I be if I ate the one I loves best friend? I would never do that to you. It hurt me just to think that you thought I would.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU MONSTER!" Sparx cried from inside my jaw. The vibrations in my mouth making my scales tingle. He then started to thump his tiny fists onto one side of my gums. This became incredibly irritating, and so I flicked my tongue up in annoyance. Which proved to be a big mistake, as Sparx was sent flying in the other direction.

Down my throat.

In a hurried attempt not to be swallowed whole, Sparx started to wiggle and squirm frantically, causing me to start chocking.

"CYNDER! LET HIM OUT THIS INSTANT!" Yelled Cyril angrily. Your eyes grew wide as I started to cough and splutter, in a frantic attempt not to swallow the little dragonfly whole. I opened my mouth and gagged violently. Sparx came shooting out like a bullet, and landed with a _splat _on the ground, surrounded in a puddle of saliva. I stopped gagging and shook my head viscously. Felling my eyes start to water, I lifted up my paw and rubbed them until they turned sore.

"Well that backfired..." I cursed under my breath.

"Aww man, that's just sick!" Complained Sparx, as he picked his wings out of the sticky puddle of my gob. And then to my surprise, you started to laugh.

"That was a good one Cynder, I wish I had thought of that myself!" We all looked at you surprisingly. I turned my head back to sparx, who was still trying to squirm his way out of the spit.

"Next time, just try not to choke to death..." You whispered, close to my ear, which sent another shiver down my spine.

"Man Cynder! I thought you were going to eat me for a second there!" Exclaimed Sparx, who had now set himself free and was keeping a safe distance away from me.

"Next time you may not be so lucky..." I hissed.

"You wouldn't dare..."

"I wouldn't challenge her if I were you..." You warned.

"Whatever!"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Shouted the now very agitated guardian.

We all fell silent.

"I HAVE JUST HAD ABOUT ENOUGH OF YOU THREE!"

His voice echoed through the silence that followed.

"Now...Back to more serious matters, the room I was going to assign to Cynder has now been taking due to an emergency. And that is the reason for having to share."

"What's the emergency?" You asked, that concerned tone in your voice.

"There has been a small, but very severe, attack just outside the city. A group of young dragons were severely injured and in most cases killed."

"That's horrible!" I cried. Panic rising in my chest.

"What was it that attacked them?" You asked nervously.

"As far as I know they were wolf-like creatures. Four legs, matted fur, and a short tail, there eyes were recorded to be blood red."

I felt all the muscles in my body tighten.

"No..."

"The creatures seemed to be heading towards the city, the young dragons just happened to be in the way. In the wrong pace at the wrong time I suppose." He let out a deep sigh. I quickly glanced at you to see your eyes wide with horror, with no doubt, thinking the same thing as me. Even Sparx, who was now tucked safely behind your left horn, had his mouth hanging open in astonishment.

"They are the same creatures aren't they." I looked at the ground as I spoke, not wanting to see anybody's reactions. There was a long awkward silence before anybody dared to speak again.

"They probably were Cynder..." Cyril muttered solemnly.

"This is all my fault...They must me after me! That must be why they came!" I felt my voice grow louder as I spoke. Why me? Why is it always me? I'm no good here, I am just putting everyone in danger. I don't deserve to be alive. No one who has done things that I have deserves to live.

"It's not your fault Cynder...Don't think like that." You spoke softly next to me, instantly calming me down.

"Spyro, Cynder, nothing can be done now. You go rest. _All _of you." He turned to Sparx. Even he had a hint of sorrow in his eyes.

"OK, thanks Cyril." you nodded as you spoke and turned to head back down the steps. Me and Sparx tagging along behind. It was only then that I noticed how dark it was becoming. The sun was slowly fading into the horizon, eventually turning the city into darkness.

I followed as you led the way to your, or now our, room. No one spoke during the short journey to the room. Not even Sparx dared to mutter a word. We reached a tall round building which looked fairly old, and swooped inside. We raced up the winding staircase until we reached what seemed to be the very top floor.

"Here we are." You whispered with a hint of worry in your voice. It may have been worry for making to much noise, or worry for what the next day may bring us. I couldn't tell. The city had now fallen into complete darkness, the only light coming from the flickering candles pinned to the walls. And of course, the usual yellow glow coming from Sparx.

The corridor had several doors on either side, and one placed on the end, all of them looking reasonably old and rusty. We reached the end door and gave it a bump with your shoulder, causing it to swing violently onto the inside wall. Once inside, I saw that the room was much larger than I had imagined. In one corner of the room, was a large pile of purple cushions, and then one single yellow cushion placed next to them. The cushions in fact, were the only thing that looked considerably new and clean in the room. The opposite corner contained only of a bookcase, that looked as if it would collapse at any second. The books were piled untidily on the splintered wooden shelves, and all looked at least one hundred years old. There was a rough looking red rug sitting in the centre of the room, and several melting candles dotted around the walls. One end of the room was completely covered in a cream, somewhat torn curtain, which I presumed, was covering a balcony of some sort.

I stood by you on the doorway and watched Sparx as he whizzed over to the small yellow cushion, and snuggled down into it. Not saying a word as he did so.

"Not exactly royalty is it?" You whispered beside me.

"You can say that again."

It was only then that I realized how tired I really was. Without thinking I let out a big, long yawn. You turned to look at me.

"Your tired..." I heard your whisper fade as you glanced over at the cushions and thought about what to do.

"Come on, you need sleep."

I smiled at you, and nuzzled into your neck.

"I'm fine. I've been sleeping for three days straight." I replied, desperately wanting to spend some time alone with you, not having to worry about what tomorrow may bring.

"That's no excuse, come on."

I decided I was to tired to argue with you, and so I went to go and lay down on the hard, rough looking rug. I heard you laugh softly behind me, as I wriggled around in a hopeless attempt to get comfortable.

"I am not going to let you sleep on the floor Cynder..."

I turned to look at you. You nodded towards the very inviting purple cushions.

"There's not enough room for the both of us Spyro...I'll be fine here..."

"Don't be silly, there's plenty of room." You came and nudged my side gently with your snout. As fatigue began to take over, I got up and stumbled over to the cushions, and slumped into them. There were four in total, so I managed to squash my self onto one side to make room for you. The warm fabric beneath my belly felt heavenly. You came and settled down next to me. I felt your smooth scales brush up against mine as you shifted around slightly. When you were settled and comfortable, I leaned in against you, feeling your side press lightly onto mine. I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of your slow, even breaths. I sighed softy as you curled your wing over my back and tucked it into my side. You then kissed me gently on the forehead.

"I love you Cynder."

"I love you too Spyro..." This time I answered with no hesitation. And at that moment, I felt totally at ease. All the worries of the day slipped away as I melted down into you for what I had hoped, a good night's sleep.


	10. Nightmare

_You were walking towards me. Your paws gently sinking into the damp sand, leaving a blurry trail behind. Your body was calm and relaxed, your tail swinging swiftly from side to side. But you were far from happy. Your face was blank, all essence of life drained. Your lifeless eyes stared straight past me as I started to walk through the golden sand under the simmering light. And as I walked, things began to change. The sky filled with darkness, as if the world was in an eclipse. The sun faded out of sight, although it remained light. Our strides slowed to a halt as we become inches away from one another. Then I felt it. The shadows emerged from beneath my feet, wrapping themselves around my fragile body and absorbing into my scales. I watched as your blank face suddenly became riving in fear. I felt myself change as the cloak of shadows engrossed my body. And although I couldn't see it, I felt my eyes change. They weren't mine anymore. And I liked it. An evil grin spread across my face as I felt the power thrive inside of me. I stared down at your cowering state. You looked so helpless, so vulnerable, that your fear made me crave for more. I wanted to make you beg for mercy. I craned my head around so my lips were pressed against your neck. You stared to shiver, the vibrations making my lips quiver as I strained down hard against your neck. I took in one last breath of your fear before unclenching my teeth, and with a deafening crunch, lock them into your neck. You cried out in pain. The mere sound of your torture making me thrust deeper into your flesh. The metallic taste of your blood made me suck down harder against your scales. I didn't just want more. I needed more. I listened as your screams died down, until nothing was left."Well done Cynder, well done."  
_

I woke up gasping for breath. The room span around me, reality feeling so out of reach. Although the dream felt so real. All of it. Beads of sweat tricked down my front and dropped onto the damp cushions.I jerked myself so I was sitting bolt upright, and then, not taking a second to look around, I leaped into the opposite corner of the darkened room. As far away as possible. I sank down in my own shame, shivering relentlessly.

"C-Cynder?"

I snapped my head round reluctantly to see your eyes fluttering open. Your sleepy expression turned serious as you spotted me cowering away in the corner.

"Cynder what's wrong? Are you alright?"

I didn't answer. Something wouldn't let me. You jumped off the cushions where you were laying and came racing towards me.

"NO! STOP!" I screamed. Surprising my self as I did. You stopped dead in your tracks. I just stared at you, noticing you sense the fear in my eyes. There was a brief silence before you spoke again.

"Cynder..."

You took a step forward.

"Stay away from me!" I whimpered. "I don't want to hurt you..."

"Cynder what are you talking about?" You stammered, your eyes gleaming with worry. I averted my gaze and stared weakly at the hard pebbled ground. I hadn't noticed that I'd been crying until I saw the silent tears drop off my snout and fall gracefully towards the ground. You bravely took another step forwards, but I didn't have the energy to stop you, although a part of me thought I should. I shut my eyes instead, and waited until I felt your velvety wing float over my back. Instead of pushing away I leant closer until my breaths were muffled against your shoulder. You didn't ask why, or mutter another single word. Just simply pulled me closer, letting my tears flow freely down my face. Which felt exactly right. And then, under the comfort of your muscular body, I fell asleep.

The morning came all to quickly for me. I awoke to the sweet sound of your gentle, soft breaths so close to my ear. The events of the earlier night seemed to be just a blur in my head and at first, I struggled to remember anything at all. But not for long. I slowly slid out from under your grasp, being careful not to disturb you. I let you wing flop down gently against your side and silently tip toed away. I glanced over at Sparx, who was in a deep slumber, giving the occasional twitch. I quietly scuttled over to the thin cram drapes covering the balcony and slid through. It was a bright summer's day, the first I had seen in a while, the sun slowly creeping over the horizon. I noticed the silence of the city. There was no one around this early in the morning. It wasn't like me to wake up this early either. I took in a deep breath of the fresh, morning air and thought back to my dream. The sheer terror of it was enough to make me cringe away, I tried to hide it in the back of my mind. It was just a bad dream. It doesn't mean anything. But as much as I told myself this over and over again, it still kept coming back to me. The dream felt so real, that I could remember every last bit of it, as if I was there. Which in some respects I was. But that wasn't what scared me the most. That voice. The terrifying, twisted voice that I know all too well. It was Malefor's voice. _"Well done Cynder, well done."_ His deep, harsh voice had spoken as If I had succeeded in something. As if I had finally won over my dreams. I dreaded to think what the prize may be.

"Cynder?" I swiveled round at the sound of your soft voice.

"Hey Spyro...Sorry If I woke you..."

"That's OK, what are you doing out here anyway?" You came forward as you spoke.

"I...I'm just thinking..." I stuttered, wondering weather to tell you about my dream. You were sure to ask about what happened sooner or later. You were now stood next to me, taking in the new, fresh surroundings.

"Are you ready to talk about what happened last night...?" You hesitated before asking. Probably debating weather it was the right time to ask.

"It's was just a bad dream, that's all." I stammered, trying to seem confident in my words. You didn't look convinced.

"OK" You spoke reassuringly. "You want to talk about it?"

I hesitated. Did I? The last thing I wanted was to scare you, but I felt that I needed to get it off my chest. It suddenly felt like a burden pulling me down.

"Well..."

I told you about the dream as best as I could without breaking down at the though of it. I was no storyteller, but I tried to make it seem as realistic as it really was.

"Wow." You whispered to the air as soon as I had finished.

"I know..."

"That's pretty awful..."

"I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to stay away from me for a while..." I whispered shamefully.

"Cynder don't be silly, it was just a dream."

"Yeah, that's what I have been trying to tell myself..."

"I take it that hasn't worked."

"No...It just keeps coming back to me...like some forbidden memory..." You pulled me closer firmly with your wing and rested your head gently on top of mine.

"Don't worry...everything will be fine, the guardians will sort everything out. I think we have done enough."

"I hope so..."

You kissed me tenderly on the forehead and tightened your grip around me.

"Ahem."

We both turned our heads to see Sparx hovering impatiently behind us.

"Oh..." You quickly let go of me. "Hey Sparx...How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." He hissed tensely. We stared at him blankly. Speechless.

"Oh don't mind me, things were just getting interesting."

"Sparx..." You whispered pleadingly.

"When were you planning on telling me you two were...were...I can't even say it."

"Sparx...Look..."

"Oh you don't need to explain it to me, I get it. You ditch me for the evil-she dragon. I get it." He scrunched his fists up into tiny balls as he spoke, looking like he was about to explode with impatience and rage all at the same time. I decided to butt in before things turned ugly.

"Sparx...No ones ditching anybody..."

"My love for Cynder doesn't change anything Sparx! You don't need to be Jealous!" You suddenly yelled. Throwing me and Sparx off guard. I noticed Sparx flinch at the mention of love_._

"HA! Jealous! I'm not jealous of anything!" His voice was tight with anger.

We both looked at him doubtfully.

"Your still my best buddy Sparx, nothing can ever change that." You spoke in a more calm and pleading tone. This seemed to calm the little dragonfly down slightly. "Just because I am with Cynder now doesn't mean..."

"Yeah, I get it." Sparx interrupted. "Maybe I did over react a little."

We both looked at him shockingly.

"Maybe!"

"A little!"

"Alright, alright, I am sorry..." Sparx muttered solemnly.

You gasped, making us both turn in surprise.

"Dear ancestors, did Sparx just say he was...SORRY! Am I hearing things?" You exclaimed excitedly. I laughed as you let your mouth hang open, as if in shock.

"Oh ha ha!" Barked Sparx, who now had his arms crossed, unamused, although I couldn't help notice a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Come on, let's go and get something to eat." You winked and nudged me forward.

"Oh boy, I don't weather I can get used to this..." Sparx mumbled in my ear.

"You will." I whispered back cheerfully.

I noticed the city had become considerably more busy as we flew over the various gardens and buildings that lead us out of the city and into the dangerous and unpredictable, yet wild and wonderful world beyond. I drifted along next to you with Sparx, who was trying his very best not to get left behind.

"Can...we...please...stop now!" Sparx panted in between breaths. I giggled and looked at him curiously. He soon became agitated with me watching him.

"WHAT!"

"Nothing..." I sniggered.

"Come on, we will and here!" Your voice swept through the wind racing past us. We swooped down and landed in a grassy area with forests either side, and a sweet trickling stream running through the middle.

"About time!" Wheezed Sparx, who had taken to resting on a fallen log.

"Sparx, you have no legs, and have to fly around everywhere you go, so why...?"

"Not at that speed I don't!" He shrieked, abruptly cutting me off. "My wings aren't exactly as big as yours!"

"Look! Over there!" We all turned towards the direction of your voice. A couple of sheep were grazing nearby, oblivious to the fact that we were watching them.

"Remind me again why we couldn't just go and get some food from the main temple?" Sparx asked expectantly.

"Because this is more fun." You smirked, giving a sly grin as you crouched down to the ground.

"Oh boy..." Muttered Sparx, who was now laying flat on his back, his arms up in front of his eyes, blocking out the blazing sun. I crouched down next to you, my eyes flickering with excitement. But just as we were ready to pounce, there was a quiet shrill in the distance, making both our heads snap up in the same direction.

"What was..." You were cut off by another high-pitched shrill. My heart spiked. Not again, I thought, not again. But as the third scream came, I realized that it wasn't what I had been dreading at all. It was a dragon. A dragon in pain. Sparx was now perched up, on red alert. Another scream came, and another, they seemed to be getting closer each time. The dragon was young. Very young. You suddenly leap into the air and wen rocketing towards the direction the sound was coming from.

"Spyro!" I leap up after you. Desperate not to let you out of my sight.

"WAIT!" I heard Sparx calling from below, but I didn't stop to answer. As I finally caught up to you, I could see that your eyes were locked onto a spot in the distance.

"Spyro! What are you doing!"

"We have to help!"

"But..." Before I could finish you dived down into the forest below, and out of sight. I sighed impatiently before following. You were stood still, head perked up in all directions when I landed swiftly next to you.

"Spyro..."

"SHH!" I shut up and listened. Nothing.

"I can't hear anything..."

"Exactly." I looked at you puzzlingly. Not quite sure what you were getting at. And then I heard it. The scream was closer now, and sounded more of fear rather than pain.

"Come on!" You took off running through the trees, towards the direction of the sound.

"SPYRO!" My voice was thick with frustration. We didn't know exactly where we were, or what the screams were for. For all we knew, we could be heading straight into a trap. I charged after you, occasionally dodging the trees in my path. I had lost sight of you now, but I still kept running. I spotted a gap in the trees where the sun was streaming through, and heading straight for it. I burst through the gap and stopped dead at the sight before me.

You stood merely inches in front of me, your eyes wide with horror. Before us, was a small green dragoness, barely a couple of years old, and standing over her was nothing other than a pair of blood red eyes. The young dragon was bleeding heavily. The blood was gushing out of wounds rapidly. But the creature had now turned it's attention way from the innocent little dragoness. It was focused on me. Blood dripped from it's stiffened jaws, staining the grass red. The creature left the tortured little dragon, who's eyes were now pleading, and turned to face us. It's eyes not leaving mine. A low growl escaped it's jaws as it started to inch closer. You were in front of me in a heartbeat.

"Stay away from her!" You cried. The creature stopped where it was and moved it's focus onto you. I felt my heart race rapidly.

"Careful Spyro..." I warned as the creature's growl grew louder with impatience. I saw you open your mouth slightly, a bright ball of fire forming on your tongue, the ball grew bigger and bigger, until your jaw was bursting with flames. You were just ready to let it go. And that's when the creature struck. It jumped forward and slashed you across the face with it's large paw.

"SPYRO!' I cried out desperately as the force sent you skimming over the blood stained grass, the ball of fire obliterating into millions of bright sparks that disappeared in the air. I raced over to you, seeing the gash across your cheek almost instantly. The three perfectly even scratches stood out on your pain filled face as you struggled to sit up.

"Spyro..."

"I'm fine Cynder...honestly..." You wheezed, your eyes telling me the exact opposite. I heard a sharp sniffling sound coming from behind. I snapped my head round to see the creature still standing where I had left it, a smug grin spread across it's twisted face. And it was laughing. It was actually _laughing._ I felt the rage build up inside me quicker than ever before. I turned my body around sharply, and looked it in the eyes.

"Don't you dare..." I hissed. And to my surprise, the creature suddenly froze stiff, it's eyes not leaving my fierce face. And then I felt it. Again. The now familiar feeling of the shadows slinking around my body. I then felt my eyes change, the sudden felling of power thrived in side my once weak body.

But this was no dream.

"Cynder...?" I heard you whimper behind me, but I took no notice.

"Cynder stop..." I felt your voice become more desperate and pleading, but the power was to much to ignore. I felt the same feeling of fire build inside me. But this time, I felt in control. The dark beam of heat came shooting out of my mouth before I could even think to stop it. The creature cried out in agony as it was engulfed in the heat.

"CYNDER! STOP!" You cried.

But I didn't want to stop.

The creature wailed in agony one last time before exploding into a pile of black ash. My beam of fire flickered away, as I stood there panting. The fire had gone, but I was still overwhelmed by the amount of power that I was feeling. I felt the shadows move quicker than ever before around my darkened body.

"CYNDER!" You yelled out desperately. I span around to face you.

"WHAT!" I spat back fiercely, my voice twisted with anger. I felt my eyes glow with energy. You stared at me, horrified at what I had become. And for that split second I didn't care. But then reality washed through me as I watched you cower away from me, your pleading eyes suddenly feeling to much to bear. I felt my glowing white eyes fade away as the shadows dissolved in to the air, leaving me standing there, horrified at myself. The power had taken over, but at the same time, I had still felt in control. In control enough to have stopped it. But I didn't. I didn't want to.

"Cynder?" Your eyes searched around mine.

"Spyro...I..." I grew speechless as I thought over the monster that I had turned into. Again. Another thought quickly crossed my mind, and I glanced over at the shivering little dragoness. I felt her eyes boar into my face. Utterly horrified. To her I must have seemed worse than the creature. Which was probably true. The little green dragoness noticed me staring and suddenly took off in the other direction, leaving me staring after her. I felt a pang guilt as I watched her charge over the open plains. As far way from me as possible.

I decided I couldn't take it anymore and with one large flap of my wings, leaped up into the air. I shot through the sky, not daring to look back.

"CYNDER!' I suddenly heard you shout after me. You sounded close. But I didn't look round to check. But then I heard your beating wings coming up behind me, and so I urged myself forward.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Cynder please..."

I reluctantly turned my head round to look at you.

"I'm a monster Spyro! Don't you see that!"

"No Cynder! I don't! I see _you!"_

I stared at you in awe for a second.

"CYNDER WATCH OUT!" I snapped my head back round just in time to see a cliff face quickly approaching. I gasped and frantically started to flap backwards. But I was too late. There was a deafening crunch as I hit the wall, making the cliff shake violently, and was sent tumbling down to earth. I landed with a thud on the ground, dust spewing up all around.

"CYNDER!" I lifted my head to see you perched anxiously next to me. I tired to speak, tried to tell you that I was sorry, sorry for all the pain I have caused you since the day we met, but any words just froze on my tongue. I uncurled my legs and stubbornly attempted to stand. With a sharp crack that made me cry out in pain, I fell back down.

"Cynder what are you doing...your hurt."

"I...I think my leg is broken..."

"You really need to start watching where your going." You snickered as you looked over my damaged hind leg. You lifted up a claw and gently prodded my thigh, which only made me cry out in agony.

"Sorry...that must have hurt."

"You think!" I hissed through clenched teeth. I looked up longingly at your face, watching as you thought over the situation. You saw me staring intently and lay down next to me. I then noticed that your cut had started to bled again, and instinctively moved my head closer to yours.

"Spyro, your bleeding..."

You lifted up your paw and gently wiped your cheek.

"So I am."

The blood started to trickle down your face and splash onto the soft grass.

"Here..." I whispered and lifted my head slightly more so I was in line with your cut, then started to lick it clean.

"Cynder...what are you doing?" You giggled as I licked away at your face. "That tickles!" Your hind legs started twitch uncontrollably. I have you a final lick and pulled away. The taste of your blood on my tongue made me want to gag and so I spat at the ground. I head you laugh lightly as I spat out all the nasty tasting blood from my mouth. I stopped spitting and looked at you lovingly.

"You deserve so much better than me spyro..." I sighed.

"Don't be stupid Cynder, you can't blame yourself for all that has happened."

"But...I..."

"That wasn't you back there Cynder..."

"But it was..."

"I don't believe that, and neither do you."

"But I just got angry and the next thing I know..."

"It's OK." You interrupted, leaning in closer to me. " I love you Cynder...nothing will ever change that now." You smiled warmly at me. I decided to give up arguing and nestled into your shoulder.

"I love you Spyro." Although my words were true, and it was clear that you would never leave me now, I still felt a pang of guilt to be here snuggled next to you. I didn't deserve this kind of happiness. Not now, not ever. These thoughts clouded my mind. You could do so much better than me, if you tired. You _deserved _so much better. You deserved someone who wouldn't lead you into trouble because of there stupid mistakes. Someone who could protect you, without the possibility of being possessed by the darkness. But my love for you is too strong to fight, and I would only end up loosing if I tired. I decided that nothing could drag me away from you, no matter how much better of you would be, since no one could ever love you more than I do. And that's something you deserved more than anything.

"Cynder?"

"Mmm...?" As I looked up from your shoulder, I instantly became lost in your beautiful amethyst eyes staring down at me.

"You know we should go and tell the guardians about this. I feel bad for that little dragoness, she could be anywhere by now."

"I know...I'm sorry, we should have gone after her.'

"We should tell them all that happened Cynder...Maybe they can help you..." You voice trailed off as you saw me gaze longingly at the earth beneath us.

"What if they can't help...What if I'm stuck like this forever..."

"It has only happened twice Cynder."

"But what if it starts to happen all the time..." I shuddered as I thought back to my dream.

"No, something must trigger it to happen...you say you were angry?"

"Yeah..."

"And what about last time, In the valley?"

"Last time I was..." I paused as I let my memory stretch back to the valley. "I was...Scared I suppose."

"Well then we will try to keep you from those feelings." You stopped to think. " Which is easier said than done with Sparx hanging around..." You let out a light chuckle, but then immediately turned serious again.

"Wait, what happened to Sparx?" You asked hurriedly.

"We kind of...left him behind." I saw you bow your head and sigh deeply.

"Oh boy...I'm never going to hear the end of this."

"He'll forgive you." I said reassuringly.

"I hope so..." You turned your head so you could look me straight in the eye. "How's your leg?" You asked worriedly.

I tried wiggling it, but only ending up gritting my teeth from the pain.

"Bad..." I sighed.

"I am going to have to carry you back."

"What!" I shrieked. You laughed at my sudden response. You then stood up from beside me, causing my head to suddenly flop down, and walked round to my other side, ready to hoist me onto your strong back.

"Spyro wait!" I called hesitantly.

"What is it?"

I decided there was something that I needed to do. I lifted up my paw, firmly placing it around your neck, and pulled you closer. I then leant in and pressed my lips gently against yours.

**PLEASE REVIEW ! THANKS =)**


	11. Never say never

**Sorry it's been so long since I last updated, but now the wait is over! Enjoy =)**

The feel of your tender lips pressed against felt mesmerizing. I became lost in your gentle touch. You immediately started to kiss me back, melting into me with an urgency I'd never felt before. It took almost all out strength to slowly peel away from each other.

"Wow..." You whispered to the air after we had broken the tender kiss, bemused by my actions. "W-What was that for...?" You stuttered dreamily.

"Just to say thank you." I smiled sweetly at you. You smiled back crookedly, your eyes gleaming with a new found pride.

"Well your very welcome." You paused, taking in a well needed breath. "We better get going." The sudden strike of reality made my damaged leg throb painfully.

"Yeah, your right."

I felt the wind suddenly rush out of me as you swept me off my feet and hoisted me onto your back. You steadily spread out your wings to help me keep balance.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, fine..." I muttered, quite on edge about how this idea would work out.

"Hold on tight!' You called, feeling my arms lock around your rippling neck.

"Spyro this is silly, surely there is another way to...WOAH!"

Before I could finish my attempt to talk you out of it, you lifted swiftly off the ground and took of towards the city. I dug my claws into your scales, being careful not to press hard enough to draw blood as you guided your way around the trees and through the open air. I felt my broken hind leg fall limp over your hips, weighing me down further onto one side. Panicking, I tried to lift the leg back up, but only resulted in clenching my jaws from the sudden immense pain. I tried shifting my weight onto the other side to try to retain my balance. Which soon proved to be the wrong thing to do. I pressed my weight down onto the other side so much so, my bottom half flopped down the other way, leaving my panicking top half to frantically grab on for dear life. I felt my thick tail swing in the air, pulling me further towards the ground below.

"SPYRO I'M SLIPPING! I'M FALLING!" I spat desperately. I felt your body shake with laughter, causing my grasp of your back to loosen.

"NO! DON'T LAUGH! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" I hissed, feeling my claws scratch down your back as I slowly slipped away.

"Cynder what am I going to do with you!"

"JUST GET ME BACK ON SPYRO!"

"I have a better idea..." You murmured wistfully. I groaned. Your ideas hadn't exactly been successful ones so far. I noticed the beat of your wings had slowed to a stop, and you were now slowly gliding through the sky.

"What are you doing!" I spat fiercely.

"Just let go!" You snickered, obviously still amused by my helplessness.

"WHAT! I can't fly! My leg is broken and my wings can't..."

"Just do it Cynder!" You voice echoed through the open sky like a bell. I decided to trust you and gradually loosened my grip, expecting to fall to my fate below. I felt the wind suddenly whip around my face as I let go, frantically squirming in the air, but before I could fall any further, I felt a sudden amount of pressure pulling on the back of my neck, my body suspended in the air. I looked up to see you had caught me with your teeth, holding me by the scruff on the neck. I felt a sudden jab of pain as your teeth clenched tighter against the thick of my scales.

"OWCH! That hurts Spyro!" I complained, suddenly surprised that you were able to carry my weight so easily with your jaws.

"It would have hurt a lot more if I had let you fall!" Your muffled voice rang so close to my ears. I was quiet for a second, not wanting to admit defeat.

"Just don't move your head backwards okay?" I suddenly became aware of my razor sharp horns merely inches away from your precious face.

"AND HOLD ON!" You called over the howl of the wind as we slowly approached the city, which suddenly looked so out of reach. I felt my limbs hang loosely in the air.

"TO WHAT! HOLD ON TO WHAT!"

"Good point..." You spoke skeptically, your soft voice muffled over my dark scales.

"Alright, we are here now, let's get you to a healer." I felt the warm tinge of your breath blow against my neck. A healer? I thought to myself, I had never heard that term before, but it wasn't hard to guess it's meaning.

There was a clatter of claws as you gently lowered yourself down and loosened your grasp of my neck. My feet hit the ground before I could even think to try to hold myself up. my bad leg flopping into an uncomfortable position. I used my other legs to pull myself back up, dangling the bad one delicately in the air. I glanced up at the unfamiliar surroundings. You had taken us to what looks like an open courtyard. There were various plants and vases scattered around the area, and many curtains and doors crowding together at the sides, with small alleyways winding around them. It may have looked old and worn, but the place wasn't far from beautiful. I felt myself loose balance on my three legs and looked over to you for support, only to find you in deep conversation with a pale green dragoness, her scales illuminated from the sun. I noticed her horns were more curved than I had ever seen on a dragon before. Horns always seemed to be relatively straight and pointy, with the occasional bend or twist, but not hers. The earth dragon's deep oak coloured horns curved up and around, making a complete circle, with the tips pointing forward. Much unlike the ones I see on Terrador. She seemed to be not much older than us. Defiantly not as old as the guardians.

"Hey there." My gaze was broken by a sudden unfamiliar voice. The dragoness had stopped talking to you and was now looking in my direction. "I'm Myra, Spyro here tells me you have a broken leg."

"Y-Yes I do." I stuttered, surprised by her approach.

"Why don't we all go inside and let me take a look at it." Her merry voice seemed to bounce through the air like an invisible dance.

"Sure."

Myra turned and walked away from where she was stood and headed towards a stone archway, that was shrouded in vines and ivory. I glanced back at you nervously, but you simply nodded towards the direction of the arch. I wondered if this dragoness knew who I really was. Weather she knew that the helpless little whelp that was standing before her was the former terror of the skies, the dark masters ex-puppet. I wondered that if she really did know, then why would she want to help me? I expected anyone who recognized me to either try to viciously attack me, or run at the first sight of me, terrified out of their wits. I pushed these thoughts to the back of my mind and limped my way over to the slender dragoness and through the arch, with you trotting alongside.

After several pushes and shoves from the wriggling vines, I caught my first glimpse of what was inside. Instead of the hard pebbled floor that I had seen so many times, this floor was covered in a soft fur like material, that slinks it's way in between your toes.

"It's sheep's wool." Startled by the sound of a voice, I glanced up at Myra who was smiling at me proudly. "Only building in this entire city that has it." She spoke with a proud comforting voice, enough so that I wouldn't doubt her honesty for a second. I smiled back, doing my best to look impressed. I glanced round the rest of the small room. There were dozens of cabinets perched up everywhere you looked, all crowded with potions and remedies that spilled out through their doors. On one side of the room was a round platform, only slightly raised above the ground. The top was covered over with what looked to me like thousands, or maybe even millions, of tiny brightly coloured flower petals. I quickly skimmed the walls, which I found were filled with paintings that hung loosely off their hooks. Each painting appeared to have a solid gold frame that sparkled off the mirrors that hung around the room, causing sparks of light to dance around the beautiful room.

"Wow...It's amazing..." I murmured, lost in the dazzling rays of light.

"Thank you Cynder." Myra replied. I froze. She knew my name. How could she speak my name so calmly like that? I didn't understand. I stared at her, bewildered. "Let's take a look at this leg of yours." She chirped, seeming to ignore my serious expression. I glanced over to you, to see you smiling away like everything was totally normal. Did you know this dragon? Had you been here before? Had Ibeen here before? I looked back over at Myra who silently nodded towards the round platform, her deep topaz eyes seemed comforting to me, I felt I could trust her, and so I limped over to the platform and as best as I could manage, stepped up onto the petals. You came up next to me, giving me a reassuring nod.

"Okay then, let's take a look." I settled down gently into the petals as Myra trotted round to the other side of me, and started to carefully inspect my leg.

"Well, sure is broken." She sighed. I stared at her.

"You don't say..." I muttered loosely under my breath, so not you nor Myra could hear me.

"I have just the thing!" She chirped, and skipped briskly over to one of the over crowded cabinets. I watched as she rummaged through the shelves, bottles and tins came pouring out, clanking together as she shifted around.

"Ah ha! Here we go." She emerged from the cupboard carrying one small brown package. I diverted my gaze over to you.

"You have some explaining to do..." I whispered harshly as Myra came trotting back, her steps light and wistful. You grinned crookedly at me.

"Okay, this may sting slightly." I snapped my head back to Myra who was slowly reaching into the brown paper bag. She pulled the bag away from whatever was inside, letting it float to the ground and bounce lightly over the soft carpet. I stared at her paw, which was now holding a glowing green substance. I watched as she unraveled it into one thick line of glowing material.

"W-What is that?" I asked hesitantly.

"This Cynder, is the strongest healing remedy that any healer could wish to withhold, it holds extraordinary power, which if used incorrectly, can cause serious damage." I gulped as I listened to her voice turn serious, almost threatening. I immediately wished I hadn't asked.

"But you don't need to worry about that!" She chirped, suddenly back to her incredibly cheerful voice, like non of what she said mattered anymore. I gave her a wary smile as she continued to place the glowing green bandage over my damaged leg. I felt the petals underneath my belly gently rub against my scales as I shifted from the stinging sensation that was now over powering my thigh. I felt my leg twitch, and found that I had to be careful not to smack the green dragoness in the snout as she gradually winded the long tape around my scales. I watched as she reached the end of long glowing material, which magically stuck to my thigh like the rest.

"There you go sweetie, give it a few days and it should feel just like new!"

"Thanks..." I murmured, slightly surprised at my sudden new nickname.

"Thanks for your help Myra." You muttered gratefully.

"Your very welcome Spyro, whenever you need me, I'll be here. Same goes to you too Cynder." I shuddered as she spoke my name so calmly, something I wasn't used to coming from a stranger.

"Um yeah...Thanks a lot..." I stuttered as I pulled myself up and slowly hopped down off the platform. I followed you as you said your goodbyes and headed out through the archway. Once we were outside in the courtyard, far from hearing distance of Myra's room, I stopped. You noticed my sudden action and turned to face me.

"What's wrong?" You asked worriedly.

"How did she know who we were? Who is she?"

"She's the best healer in the entire city, the one who treated us after we were brought back from the valley." I let out a light gasp. So that's how she knows who we are. Or more importantly, who I am.

"I don't remember that..."

"No, you were unconscious through the whole process..." Your voice grew quieter as you spoke.

"Oh...Yeah, of course."

"Besides, everyone knows who we are now." My eyes widened.

"What?"

"Yeah, after the whole saving the world thing, we have kind of become famous."

"But, don't they hate me? Aren't they scared of me?"

"Well, I'd be lying if I said that you were wrong. Some people _are _scared, and do want revenge, but the majority of them understand."

"I see..." I nodded understandingly.

'Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you."

"That's not what I'm worried about, and I wouldn't blame anyone who tried..." I bowed my head shamefully.

"Hey!" You lifted my chin up with your claw. "No one should be blaming _you _for anything. You know that." You smiled at me comfortingly. "Hows your leg? Feeling any better?" I smiled, grateful for your sudden change of conversation.

"Sightly..." I glanced back at my leg, noticing the colour of the glowing bandage stood out against my dark scales. "Green really isn't my colour..."

"I think that's the least of our worries..." I noticed the sudden pitiful tone in your voice and snapped my head back round, to see a fuzzy yellow light approaching. It was Sparx.

"Oh no..." I whispered desperately, dreading what was to come.

"Here come the fireworks..." You muttered almost soundlessly.

"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!" Sparx bellowed as he came whizzing up, stopping inches away from our snouts. I noticed his once bright yellow cheeks were flushed with a deep red.

"WHY DID YOU JUST TAKE OFF LIKE THAT!"

"Look, Sparx..." You tried to speak calmly but only ended up making Sparx more agitated.

"DON'T _'LOOK SPARX' _ME! YOU JUST LEFT ME THERE, WORRID LIKE HELL, NOT KNOWING WHAT TO DO!" We both fell silent, not daring to mutter a word.

"Anyway...I told the guardians what happened..." Sparx sighed, trying to calm himself down a little.

"What? How could you have known?" You suddenly burst out, breaking our silence.

"Well...I followed you..." Sparx's angered expression had now become guilty, silently waiting for your response.

"WHAT!" You yelled, making me jump with fright. "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE SPARX! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! IT WAS DANGEROUS!"

"Well, you left me no choice, and besides you let Cynder follow you!" He spat defensively.

"I think Cynder is slightly more prepared at defending herself than you Sparx." You nodded towards my deadly horns and then to my tail blade, which was anxiously clanking against the hard stone floor.

"Hey! I can defend myself! I kick ass just as well as you do!" We both stared at him doubtfully as he stared to punch the air with his tiny fists.

"Yeah...your a real kicking ass kind of insect Sparx..." I snickered, my voice thick with sarcasm. Annoyed, Sparx let out a loud huff and crossed his arms defensively.

"Anyway, where were you hiding? We didn't see you at all." You asked, suddenly suspicious.

"Well, I stayed in the forest and hid behind a tree."

"Oh..."

"You saw everything?" I butted in, suddenly on edge about Sparx seeing me that way, since he thought badly enough of me already.

"Well...yes..." His voice became barely audible. "And don't worry Cynder, I know that wasn't you back there..." He squeaked nervously.

"You do? Since when do you take my side?" I replied suspiciously.

"Oh come on Cynder, I may tease you from time to time, but I trust Spyro, and he trusts you..." We both stared at him in awe, not quite believing what we were hearing. Sparx became aware of our stares and lifted his head up triumphantly. "That's right! I can be deep!"

I saw you raise your eye brows.

"Why didn't you go back to the city and get help? Instead of risking your life to come and follow us." I asked, suddenly curious.

"Well...I...I...Didn't think of that..." He squeaked shamefully. I noticed you roll your eyes before speaking.

"So you told the guardians everything?"

"Yeah..."

"And what did they say?"

"Umm...Umm..."

"You didn't listen to a word they said did you." You shook your head disapprovingly.

"Well...They told me to come and check that you were okay..."

"Anything else?"

"I don't know! I am easily distracted!" He spat fiercely, spraying saliva in our faces.

"Say it, don't spray it!" I complained as I wiped my snout with the back of my paw. I heard you giggle softly as I flicked the spit onto the ground.

"Whatever..." Sparx muttered, clearly embarrassed by my actions.

"Come on let's go get some food, since this morning wasn't exactly a success in that area." You suggested calmly.

"I'm not going out there again!" Sparx yelled worriedly.

"Don't worry." You snickered "We'll protect you from the big bad monsters." You started to move forward, with Sparx reluctantly hovering by your side. I waited for a second, watching as your hips gently swung from side to side, your tail following in behind. I took a deep breath and bounded up to you.

"Spyro...?" I whispered gently in your ear, being careful that Sparx wouldn't notice.

"Yes?"

"Our lives are never going to be just normal are they..."

"There is no such thing as normal Cynder, and if there was, it would be too boring for my liking." You whispered back reassuringly.

"If there was, It would make things a whole lot easier."

"Well, you can never say never."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Instead of answering, you softly nuzzled against my cheek, making me smile without realizing. I noticed we had now entered a small garden, and glanced back at Sparx who was humming to himself, totally oblivious to our conversation. I looked back at you, spreading out your wings, as if getting ready for the race of a lifetime. I stretched out my broken leg and grimaced at the pain. I wasn't flying anywhere any time soon, no matter how powerful this green stuff may be. I looked back to see you grinning at me expectantly. "Well, here we go again..."


	12. The day everything changes

The following weeks seemed to pass in a blur. Eating, sleeping and playing became our main priorities, along with the occasional job we were assigned to by the guardians. Things seemed to be pretty peaceful for once around the old city, and for the first time since I could remember, I finally felt that I could relax. For the time being at least. I found that you were right about one thing. People did respect us for what we had done. Maybe be even a little too much. More often than not we would find ourselves swamped by dragons constantly asking questions about what they liked to call, our _'adventures'. _You weren't fond of all this publicity any more than I was, especially all the girls that came crawling to your side, which I soon made sure got the message to back off. But apart from the occasional scowl in the streets, people seemed to have forgotten about my past. Or just chose not to remember. I was surprised by the number of people that would talk to me just like any other, and I was grateful for this. I didn't especially like to be reminded that I was different, and probably always will be. Sparx however, loved all the attention and never missed an opportunity to tell someone a story about these _'adventures' _of ours. Once he got going, there was no stopping him. Although most of what he told wasn't entirely the truth. As he always made sure that _he _was the hero of the story.

It was a sweltering summers day when the peace came to an abrupt ending. The sun had risen high in the sky. Unlike most dragons, I hated this blazing heat. The burning always seemed to feel heavy on my dark scales. But you were the complete opposite. You loved this unbearable heat more than anybody, and always complained that I moaned too much about it, although for me it felt like I was being toasted from the inside out. Like always, Sparx was with you and I often found you both lazing around by the nearby stream, sprawled out on your backs without a care in the world. This day however, wasn't like any other. This was the day everything changed.

As the relatively boring day dragged on, we bumped into volteer on our way for a nice cooling dip in the stream. He greeted us in his usual chatty way, and specifically asked me to go foraging in the Northern forest, in search of some _Huckleberries _he needed for a feast he was arranging. To polite to decline, I reluctantly agreed and grabbed the pouch that he held out to me.

"Thanks Cynder, your a great help." The lightning guardian nodded gratefully.

"Can't we go with her?" You asked anxiously, obviously not wanting me to be roaming the forest alone. I heard Sparx try to hush you, not wanting to be dragged into the situation.

"Sorry Spyro, I'm going to need you for another task that I had in mind..."

"Well then, I'm off!" Sparx blurted out, fleeing in the opposite direction.

"Not so fast..." Before Sparx could get any further, Volteer reached out effortlessly and grabbed him by the tip of his tail, letting him squirm desperately in between his claws.

"Hey! What's the big idea!"

"I'm going to need your help too Sparx..."

"Aww man..." Volteer let Sparx slip out of his grasp smiled as the little dragonfly hid behind your horn for support.

"But she can't go out there alone, It's to risky..." Your eyes tightening worriedly.

"I think Cynder is more than capable of looking after herself." Volteer's lips pressed into a tight line, seeing the anxious expression on your face.

"Spyro It's broad daylight, nothing will happen, I'll be fine." I nuzzled your neck reassuringly.

"Righty ho then! Don't take too long, I need those berries before noon." Volteer chirped excitedly, ruining the moment.

"Okay." I replied in a not so chirpy tone. Volteer turned, taking a fed up looking Sparx along with him. I looked at you, still debating weather or not to let me go.

"I'll be fine Spyro, honest, don't get yourself so worked up."

"You better be, and It's your fault for making me love you so much." You smiled and started to head towards where volteer and Sparx were waiting for you. I felt the tip of your tail slide along my spine, making the shivers almost radiate off my scales. I watched longingly as you disappeared round the corner, before taking the silk pouch in my jaws and running off towards the Northern forest. I felt my legs spring off the ground as I raced my way out of the city gates and into the wild world beyond. Thanks to Myra, my leg was now completely healed and felt surprisingly like new. Whatever that green tape was, it definitely lived up to it's expectations. I certainly had no doubt that the pale green dragoness really was the best healer in this city.

I picked up pace as I neared the edge of the forest, and sprang my way through the trees. The Northern forest had always been my least favorite of all the forests that surrounded the city's walls. This was simply because of the small amount of space that the forest contained. The trees were so bunched together, that I often found myself slithering through the tiny gaps like a snake, being careful not to be whipped by all the swinging vines that threatened to strangle you till your last breath in the process. But despite it's flaws, this forest was defiantly the best for foraging. The place was bursting with berries and fruits that even I didn't know the name of. I squeezed myself through a tight gap between the trees, and found myself in a surprisingly open area, filled with bushes of all kinds that held countless numbers of brightly coloured berries. I carefully stepped stepped over to the bushes, examining which ones were of what fruit. As I came to the third bush, I noticed something rustle amongst the leaves. Alarmed, I jumped back, dropping the pouch as I did so. More rustling came, this time louder than before, so I crouched down into a defensive position, ready to take on whatever was thrown at me. The rustling came to an abrupt halt, and so I peered round the side curiously.

To my surprise, a family of grey mice came scurrying out of the bush and stopped just in front of my feet. The two adult mice peered at me inquisitively, probably wondering what business I had to come and invade their home. Behind them, were three smaller mice who seemed to huddle behind their parents for protection. I smiled apologetically before watching them scurry away into the trees and out of sight. I sighed. Thinking about family always made my heart ache. Like a hole that can never be filled. Although I felt I had more than I deserved, something still felt missing from my fragile heart. Like the love of my life and a place to call home wasn't enough. In my mind, it seemed too much. Something I didn't deserve. But my heart didn't agree. It yearned for something else. Something more. A mother who would love me no matter who I became. A father that would protect me at all costs. _Shut up! _I cursed my mind. I had let it wonder to far. I shook my head and pulled my concentration back to the bushes. But as I picked my way from one bush to the next, I couldn't help thinking about what it would be like to have a real family by your side. I had you of course, which is more than I could ever ask for, and Sparx, and the guardians, but my heart wasn't satisfied. I cursed myself again. _I have more than I deserve right now, more than I will ever deserve! _My mind wondered back to my cruel tortured past. I never saw my mother or father. The first face I saw when I hatched was the twisted, horrific face of Gaul, the ape king. He was the one who raised me as a child, until I was corrupted by Malefor's dark magic and transformed into my adult form. I remembered the agony that ripped through my body as it was stretched into it's new, unnatural form. I cringed and shook myself out of that awful memory.

I noticed that the pouch was now bursting with ripe Huckleberries and grabbed it up again with my teeth. As I winded my way back through the trees, an image of your beautiful face drifted into my mind. I smiled at the thought of your perfectly defined features. Your position to a family wasn't much better than mine. Although you had much more than I ever did, the more you have, the more you have to lose. I knew that Ignitus was more of a fatherly figure to you than any other dragon. But he was gone. I could only imagine the pain that must have coursed through your heart to see him sacrifice his own life for ours. It pains me to even think about it. Growing up believing you were an oversized dragonfly couldn't have been easy either. But someone once told me, it's better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all.

I shook that thought off as I emerged from the forest and let my legs spring off back towards the city. I concentrated on the energetic rhythm of my padding feet as the city came into view. But before I could get any further, a loud buzz hit my ears, causing me to violently stop. I glanced towards the city in panic. The noise buzzed in my ears, sounding from all directions. What was happening? I listened carefully. trying to make out what exactly what this strange noise is. The sound grew louder. Was it some kind of siren? An alarm? I forced myself forward and sprinted towards the ringing city, the pouch hanging loosely by the string in my tense jaws. The sound grew louder as I came closer to the city walls. It was definitely an alarm of some sort. But what for? The ringing sound made my scales shudder with panic. Not wanting to waste a second of my time, I jumped into the air and flew frantically onto the city's outer wall. I froze with shock. Dragons and moles were racing around the city, their terrified screams drowned out by the alarm that echoed in my mind. What was happening? What did the alarm mean? Were we under attack? What could possibly be able to attack this city? A wave of fear washed through me as I pictured Malefor's last attack on this city only months before. I had to find you. I leaped off the wall and soared over the panicking crowds.

"SPYRO!" I wailed hopelessly to the sky. "Where are you..." I felt my whimper freeze on my lips. What if you were in danger? Or hurt? Or worse... I cringed and the thought of loosing you. At that moment, I spotted a light appear amongst the crowd. I squinted my eyes as I flew closer. The glowing yellow light was instantly recognizable.

"SPARX!" I clenched my muscles as I dived down in the swam of dragons and moles. I landed in a frantic clatter of claws just in front of the yellow insect.

"Sparx, what's happening? Where's Spyro!" I blurted in a rush of words.

"Woah, slow down, Spyro's fine." I felt my muscles ease up slightly, I knew Sparx cared about you just as much as I did. "As for what's happening...You should come and see for yourself..."

"But why are people panicking? And the alarm..."

"Shh! Just follow me, and hurry!" I noticed the urgent tone in his voice and quickly raced after him as he went speeding through the frantic crowd.

"Sparx, wait!" I called anxiously as I raced through the courtyard which held the main gates. A place that brought back so many memories. A place where we had fought once before. I glanced at the swirling ball of fire that held the gates closed, before charging after Sparx up the steps that led to the top of the front wall. A place where we had once again, fought for our lives.

"SPARX! TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" I wailed, sounding more anxious by the second. I finally reached the top and raced to the edge where I saw Sparx, you, and all three guardians standing. I breathed a sigh of relief, seeing that you were safe and with me once again. Relief that soon turned to terror.

"Spyro, what on earth is..."

I peered over the edge of the wall and froze where I stood. Lined up, one by one, as far as the eye could see, where thousands, maybe even millions of creatures. Each and every one of them standing as still and sharp as ice. Poised, and ready to kill.

**Sorry it's short, but I probably won't be able to update for a while, since I am going on holiday for two weeks and then I'm back at school. Please leave reviews! Any tips or advice would be really helpful! Cya =)**


	13. The beginning of the end

My gaze wondered shakily down to the army of dragons crouched fiercely in front of the city gates, sheets of solid gold draped over there tense muscles and determined faces. I hadn't even noticed that the alarm had stopped, the city fallen into an unbearable silence.

"Cynder?" Your comforting voice bounced off an invisible wall that filled my mind.

"Cynder?" Repeated Terrador, his presence becoming clear on my other side. The voices fell slack on my ears. I continued my trance of terror as I stared out above the armies.

"CYNDER!" This time it was Sparx's voice that pierced through my wall like a knife, shattering it into a million pieces. I opened my mouth to speak, waiting for the words to come. They didn't. I gulped, choking back the fear that shot through my chest.

"We are going to fight." You rumbled suddenly, your stern voice making me jolt my head round. Your face was full of sheer determination. I tried to look beyond this mask of strength, but found nothing. Not even a hint of fear. Just strength. Seeing you this way made a pang of admiration fill my heart. After all that had happened, and the worry of what is to come, you still remained strong. I felt your strength seep into my body like an infectious disease. If after all this time, you could still remain strong, then so could I. I listened for the comforting sound of heavy breaths and beating hearts before stopping my shaking body and locking my muscles tight. Your strength rippling through my veins. And then, after taking in a long deep breath, I picked up the courage to speak.

"Why are they here? What do they want?" I hissed, clenching my jaws in anger.

"We don't know... But what ever it is, their going to pay." You spat determinedly.

"TAKE YOUR POSITIONS!" Terrador bellowed through the silent, ear splitting air. I noticed the army of dragons shuffle slightly, a snarl ripping through their teeth. The creatures stood still, barely breathing. "CHARGE!" The earth guardians voice boomed over the armies of dragons and creatures as they leapt forward in a blur of teeth and claws, every intention to rip each other apart. It was only then did I realize how badly outnumbered we were.

"Are you mad! Were outnumbered by thousands! Your going to get everyone killed!" I snapped, my new found strength suddenly overwhelmed by worry.

"I think your forgetting how powerful the nature of the dragon really is..." Terrador replied. And as if on cue, the crowds suddenly became swarmed by blasts of fire and ice, earth and electricity. I let my eyes skim through the raging armies of killers. The creatures were no doubt more physically strong, but didn't have the skill and tactics that the dragons possessed, and were easily weakened by the waves of elements that swamped the grounds. "Besides, we have no choice, we must fight." I couldn't help but notice the pity and shame that sparked in his powerful voice, and the sorrow that lingered in his wise eyes. I turned back to the war that was raging below. I couldn't just stand here and watch while innocent lives were being destroyed. I squeezed my eyes tight, waiting for the last push that would surely send me over the edge. I took in a deep breath and opened my eyes.

"Then what are we standing here for? Let's get this over with!" I spat, surprised at the amount of confidence that welled in my voice. I twitched my wings in anticipation, letting you know I was ready. Ready to fight for our lives.

"Now that's the Cynder I know." You spoke proudly, your slight smile slipping up into a wide grin.

"Good luck young dragons!" I heard Cyril screech as he lifted off the wall, the other guardians in hot pursuit, and dived into the death calling grounds beneath.

"You ready?" You whispered delicately in my ear, your voice soft with affection. I looked deep into your fiery eyes, shining with pride and confidence. I noticed Sparx's nervous twitch as he loosened his grip of your horn and slipped away, realizing this was no place for him to be.

"Ready as I'll ever be..." You smiled reassuringly and rustled your wings.

"Sparx, go underground for protection, this will be over before you know it."

"Be careful, I am not going to loose you twice." Sparx muttered sternly. "You too Cynder." I smiled at him affectionately, grateful for the remark. Then, in a flutter of wings, he disappeared down the stairs and out of sight. Following your lead, I stretched out my wings stiffly and with a deep, final breath, glided down over the pain filled crowds. Before I could even think of a next move, you blew a wave of fire that singed and scorched the creatures in it's path. I hadn't used my elements in such a long time, I was beginning to forget that they were there. We landed in a patch of stale black grass, instantly beginning what could possibly be our last struggle for freedom. We were suddenly surrounded by creatures, desperate to draw blood till the death. I tensed my muscles and swiped my tail into the first creatures stomach, making it squeal from the pain and drop down to it's side, giving me the chance I needed to make the final blow. But instead of making that final swipe, I got caught in the eyes of this pleading beast, stopping my tail right before the throat. I had caused death so many times in my life. Why couldn't I do it now? I had been the cause of so many innocent deaths, yet this was not one of them, so why stop? I shook my head frustratedly and pierced the blade through the creatures neck, avoiding it's shocked gaze as It flopped to the floor. Dead.

My blade sunk deep into the chest of yet another snarling creature that entered my path of destruction. The screams were almost unbearable as I slowly retracted the blade, letting the blood drip shamefully down my dark scales and then let out a ray of shadow that choked the creature till its last and final breath. I glanced back at you, making sure you were still fighting strong. I watched as you clawed and blasted the creatures with such ease. The memories that flooded my mind were endless. The tortures of our life that wouldn't seem to end. Maybe this was it. Maybe this was what we were destined to do. To fight. To fight, and then fall to our deaths at each others feet. I was instantly snapped out of this nightmare as I noticed another creature sneaking up behind you, ready to give the surprise attack as you fought off all the endless numbers of other enemies that were flooding your way.

"SPYRO! LOOK OUT!" I roared as I bounded over and without even the slightest thought, rammed the creatures chest with my horns. They sank torturously into the flesh. The creatures was wail sharply cut off as I roughly withdrew my horns and let the creature drop the ground. I shook off the fresh, wet blood that started to trickle down my face hauntingly.

"Th-Thanks Cynder..." You whimpered quietly, slightly surprised at my sudden, impulse action. I noticed you glance at my bloodstained body before picking up where you left off. I must have looked like a killer in your eyes. I shamefully turned my attention back to the numerous creatures that were approaching. One in particular caught my attention. There was something different, although it looked just any other, something had changed. I immediately charged at this creature, dodging the deathly snaps and whacks that were flying my way. I readied my horns to pierce straight through to the creatures frail heart, expecting like any other, for it to try to fight back as best as it could. But nothing happened. I found myself flinging my body into the empty space where it had stood as it subtly dodged to the side. What was it doing? Why wouldn't it fight back? I swung my tail round in a second attempt to end it's traitorous life. But once again, the creature simply dodged my flailing tail in one simple side step. Not even raising one claw in defense. I felt myself become more and more agitated as I hopelessly flung my various limbs in the creatures direction. _How is this possible?_ I asked my self, my rasp breaths interrupting my train of thought. _How could anything just dodge an attack like that? _I tried everything. Shadow, poison, wind and fear in a frantic attempt to end this monsters pathetic life. Nothing would work. I just found my self injuring others in the process. I stood heavily on the poisoned grass, feeling my weight pull me down further, like the ground was trying to swallow me up.

I heard it before anything else. The deafening thump that left me shaking with defeat. The thump was soon followed by the pain filled cry that flooded my ears.

Your cry.

My eyes flicked the crowds as I began my manic search for your body. It didn't take long before my aching eyes rested on you, laying lifelessly on the ground, the creatures punch knocking you unconscious.

After that things seem to slip in a blur. I remember wailing your name desperately to the skies. I tried all I could to run over to you. To lift your head into my arms and tell you how much I love you. But every time I made even the slightest move, there was one monster after another blocking my path.

"SPYRO!" I felt my voice grow weaker. I could no longer see. The tears were to heavy to see through. I frantically scratched and clawed at the creatures that stood in a defensive line in front of me, blocking my view of your limp body. I didn't stop once to think about what I was doing.

"Sp...Spy..." My voice became thick with sorrow as I choked back on my own tears. To traumatized to care less.

I could barely make out the fist that came flying towards my face.

I didn't care.

I just stood there.

Waiting for the darkness that would surely follow.

**Finally! Sorry for the long wait. Please review ! Any tips would be highly appreciated! Thank you. =)**


	14. The war to end all wars

**It's finally here! Hope you like it! =)**

I don't know what it was that woke me. It could have been the splitting headache or the low rumbles of the crumbling cave, but whatever it was, I wish it hadn't. The air smelt dry and musty, a smell that made me wrinkle my nose in disgust. I slowly fluttered my eyes open, realizing that there was not much point in doing so. It was pitch black. Not a single glimmer in sight. _What is this place? _I groaned from the unbearable pain that throbbed through my head. I slowly uncurled my legs from my body, and with the greatest effort, tried to lift myself up. But as soon as I lifted barely an inch above the ground I was hit by a hard sheet of metal above me. I gasped with shock as I crippled back down again. Panic started to rise in my chest as I felt the small, tight space around me start to sway vigorously from side to side. I gripped tightly at the cold metal bars that appeared to surround me, my tail hanging stiffly out of one of the thin gaps between them. Of one thing I became certain. I was in a cage, and from what it felt like, probably suspended several feet above the ground. I had never been scared of heights before, but this seemed to terrify me. The swinging cage began to bounce back and forth as I started to thrash around, clawing and scratching at the metal bars around me, in a hopeless attempt to escape this hell hole. I felt my throbbing head gradually become too unbearable to handle. I stopped thrashing and clutched at my head in agony, waiting for the sudden stab of pain to subside. Before, my mind had been too occupied and overwhelmed with panic to stop and think though what had happened and how I got here, but as I frantically grabbed at my head in agony, the memory of before seemed to stab me in the chest. I let my paws flop down of the head and manically looked around, only to find nothing but darkness.

"SPYRO!" I yelled uncontrollably, and listened as my fierce voice bounced around the room, with no reply. _Where am I? _I wondered shakily. _Where are you? Are you...you...dead? _I felt my eyes pinch with tears at that horrible thought. Thats when I first heard it. The evil, sinister chuckle that rumbled through my ears. My eyes strained to see through the darkness. I listened as the deep rumble of laughter erupted once again.

"WHO'S THERE!" I yelled into the darkness, to wound up and hysterical to care less. "SHOW YOURSELF!" I felt my salty tears roll down my face and splash onto the cold, hard surface beneath me. There was a sudden flicker of light. I whipped my head round to where it was coming from. The candle stood solemnly on it's own in the centre of a crumbling cave wall. The flame flickered frantically around it's torch. The madness of it reminding me of myself. A flame trying to desperately to break free from its captor. Dreaming of it's chance to burn into one blazing fire.

My eyes skittered around the dark room. Then, out the blue, another candle flicked on. And then another, and another, and another, until the whole cave was flickering into sight. I peered around this newly lit cave. My eyes instantly resting on one thing, and one thing only.

I felt my jaw drop.

My panicking mind fall silent.

There you were.

Laying in a battered up cage that hung loosely on the opposite side of the room. Your tail flopped lifelessly from under your unconscious body.

"SPYRO!" I yelled as loud as my voice could reach without breaking. Only then did I notice what was happening. Your once radiantly bright purple scales were shimmering with a soft white glow. My gaze drifted down to the large, black, razor like crystal that stood beneath your cage, slowly sucking away whatever life there was left in your innocent body. "NO!" I screeched helplessly, letting my cage swing viciously side to side as I tried to thrash and claw my way out. I was soon interrupted by another low rumble of laughter. I froze with fear.

"Oh Cynder, Cynder, Cynder. You never Know when to give up do you?" My mind stopped. Everything seemed to revolve around that one voice. The voice I thought could only appear in my nightmares. The voice I have grown to know all to well. Malefor. But how? How is it possible? "I always admired that about you Cynder." I cringed at the sound of his harsh, brutal voice using my name so casually. "Always too stubborn to give in, but now look where it's got you. Your stubbornness can't get you out of this one now can it my dear."

"What are you doing here Malefor?" I spat, trying to sound as strong willed as I know you would be. "Your dead...we killed you." I heard Malefor's evil laugh fill the cave. I frantically searched around the cave for the source of the voice. Nothing.

"Oh Cynder, didn't that old fire dragon of yours teach you anything?" I clenched my jaws in anger.

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK ABOUT IGNITUS THAT WAY!" I hissed furiously, my face burning with rage. That was the one moment when I wished that the shadows would come. Come and force out my dark side. Yet nothing happened...

"The spirit of the dragon is a very powerful thing..." Malefor continued against my own efforts. "It is something that can never be destroyed..." I could feel my fury boil in my head. But nothing could prepare me for what I saw next. I felt the room start to spin as my burning eyes locked onto the dark mass of shadows that slowly crept into the room.

"NO!" I screamed. "STAY AWAY FROM US!" I heard Malefor's mechanical laugh boom against the walls as the shadows emerged into full view in front of my blurring eyes. Taking the shape of the monster himself.

"Us? There is no us Cynder, you are all on your own. You always were."

"SHUT UP! JUST STUP UP!" Malefor's laugh rumbled louder as I threw out my manic screams. "YOU CAN'T BE HERE! YOUR DEAD!"

"Cynder, when a dragon dies, he does not truly leave this world. His spirit lives on, binding itself with nature and..."

"Offering hope for the future." I finished Ignitus's words shakily. The exact words he told you before fixing the world. The words that gave you the strength you needed to carry on.

"Precisely." Malefor sneered. I stared at the flickering shadow that took his menacing shape. _How is this possible?_

"YOU CAN'T BE HERE!" I yelled forcefully. My gaze darting back and forth from your slowly fading body to the menacing black shadow floating in front of me, until my eyes finally rested on the beating crystal that was sucking your life away.

Then it hit me.

This was the plan all along.

He let us win the battle.

Just so he could become a spirit.

All to get one thing, and one thing only.

Power.

Your power.

My eyes widening in disbelief as his plan unraveled in my mind. He planned the whole thing. The defeat in battle, the attack on the city, just to get us here. The mysterious shadows that overwhelmed me with power. His shadows. His spirit.

"YOU MONSTER!" I shrieked, letting the thrill of my voice carry across the echoing cave. It wasn't long before Malefor's sinister laugh rumbled through the cave.

"I never took you for a fool Cynder. You ability to realize things before anybody else has always astonished me." He chuckled, an evil grin spreading across his pitch black, flickering face.

"WHY! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?" I cried, my voice breaking between breaths.

"Why not?" Malefor snickered in reply. "With mine and Spyro's power combined, I will be the most powerful creature to ever roam this planet." I felt my throat tighten at the sound of your name coming from his minacious voice.

"But what can you do with all that power without a body or a host?" I hissed challengingly. The shadow shook violently as his deep rumble filled the room.

"Well, Cynder...that's where you come in." My breathing stopped. Of course. He wants your power, and my body. My menacing adult body. I let my lips curl up into a vicious snarl.

"As my most loyal servant, I have always envied your deathly whip and fierce bite. Your body's combat skills are simply extraordinary Cynder. Although..." My growl grew louder with anticipation. "I will have to get used to the fact of being female..." Malefor chuckled maliciously, relentless of my growing snarl.

"YOU SICK, SICK MONSTER!" I cried out desperately the only insult my mind was capable of conjuring up. But believe me, if I could have been able to think straight, I would have said allot worse. All of a sudden, there was a loud thudding ring that echoed through the cave, making me glare at the throbbing, overpowered crystal. "No..." I whispered, unable to comprehend what was happening. Malefor's booming chuckle crashed around the cave walls, making the room shake and crumble at his feet. "NO!" I screamed, throwing myself recklessly around in my tight cage. "STOP! LET US GO!"

"As you wish..." He snarled, and before I could even make sense of his words, I heard the quick sharp ping of a chain snapping, and went hurtling towards the ground. The clank of metal crashing against the hard stone ground as enough to send my head into another agonizing fit of pain. But to my surprise, the sudden impact of the fall had sent the cage flying in all directions. I opened my eyes to find myself surrounded in shattered shards of metal. I gazed shakily up at the looming dark shadow that hovered over me, but was soon distracted by the pale wriggling body that lay in front of the shimmering crystal, that had now, along with everything else, fallen into silence.

"SPYRO!" I wailed as I struggled to uncurl my legs. But as soon as I did, a fierce stab of pain pulsated through my leg, making my scream of pain thud through the cave. I forced myself to glance round and saw a sharp shard of metal had been jammed into my thigh. My body hunched over my side, gripping at the ground in pain. Malefor's laugh pierced through my bleeding ears.

"C-Cynder..."

A voice cracked through the pain. My eyes darted towards the voice. Your voice. Your once glistening scales were now pale white and lifeless.

"Cynder?"

You delicately turned your head in my direction. I opened my mouth to speak, but choked on the tears that came rushing down my face. Their slaty taste lingering on my dry tongue. I noticed Malefor's laughter stop abruptly.

"What? How is that possible!" He shrieked as I tried my best to crawl as near as possible to your drained body.

"S-Spyro...your alive..." I whimpered as I reached your withering side.

"It doesn't matter weather you are dead or alive young dragons! You are too late! You shall never defeat me!" Malefor boomed angrily. I curled up your fading side, feeling the chill of your ice cold scales against mine. A sudden hiss filled the cave as Malefor's shadows sizzled into their own form. And as I lay there, next to your limp, but breathing body, I started to accept the fact that this really is the end. And that there is no other place I would rather spend it, than right by your side.

"Spyro...whatever happens, remember I love you..."

"Cynder, no! Don't say that!" You whimpered, your voice strained and tense, your eyes welling up with tears. "CYNDER! WATCH OUT!" I shot my head round just in time to see the dark shadows charge into my body, the sound of hissing voices filling my ears. "CYNDER!" Your weak voice wailed helplessly at my side as the shadows twisted their way in and around my body, making me scream out in agony. I felt your cold paw rest on my neck, letting my press into it as the acceptance of the end became the reality. I wasn't going to let the last few moments of my life be filled with fear and pain. I pressed closer against your gentle paw, letting the shadows hiss and splutter inside of me, feeling myself slowly slip away inside my own body as Malefor continued to take over. I thought back to the moments in the meadow. The feeling that we won a battle that couldn't be won. The moment of your warm body pressed up against mine in a loving embrace that I wished would never have to end. The moment of freedom that filled our bodies with joy.

"NO!" A voice boomed around me. The voice was strange. Familiar, but non existent. I then realized what it was. The twisted voices of Malefor's and my own coming from my very lips. I felt Malefor rumble inside my head, making me twist and turn in agony. Something was hurting him. But whatever hurt him, hurt me too. I clenched my jaws weakly as Malefor continued to crash around in my head. His presence, and my own, suddenly becoming more distant. Then I realized. The memories. They were hurting him. The happiness is too much. I suddenly became aware of the muffled cry's that pressed against my shoulder, and the wet splashes of tears that trickled down my scales. Your tears.

"Spyro...happiness... the happiness hurts him..." I managed to whimper with my own voice from my own shaking lips. I felt your weak body suddenly clench against mine.

"Cynder, you can do this...I know you can..." I felt my scales shiver from the strained breaths that blew against my shoulder.

I thought back to the moment you said you loved me, the moment of our first kiss, all the moments you made me smile with your cheeky, playful laugh and sneaky crooked grin, the many moments where you have comforted me in my time of need.

All these moments.

Gathering towards this one.

"AGHH!" Malefor wailed through my lips, my voice twisted with his in an evil growl.

"Cynder it's working! I'm getting my power back!" I heard you mumble by my side as I shook and thrashed by your side. "Cynder?" I heard your distant voice call my name in panic. You soon realized that it wasn't just Malefor that was fading away. "Cynder? Cynder please...." Your newly strong voice became chocked with tears. "I love you..." You whispered delicately in my ears. And at that moment I knew you meant it. That you weren't just saying it because that's what saved us the last time. Those three words. Three simple words, are what gave me the last push of happiness that I needed. The memories raced through my mind like a herd of wild horses, galloping towards their freedom. Everybody deserves to be free, and now they can.

"NOOOOO!" Malefor boomed inside my head, as he he slowly slipped away. But he wasn't the only one slipping away. When Malefor finally dies, so will I. Our minds were twisted into one another in an inseparable way. But if thats what it takes to give everyone their freedom, then so be it. At least I'll know that I died free. My body gradually stopped squirming, and lay limp against your own, I could still feel your firm grip around my neck, your three words still echoing in my mind, where I will keep them forever.

"Cynder..."

Your voice sounded so distant, so out of reach. I stared on at the darkness in front of me.

"Cynder..."

_Spyro!_ I tried to call back, but found myself locked inside my own head. But I had to say one last thing, no mater how much strength it took.

"I love you..."

I'm not sure weather the words came out of my lips or yours. But I do know one thing, that either way, it is the simple, strong truth. I could almost hear the world fall silent as I finished the war, to end all wars.

And so I lay there, awaiting my fate, and hoping for a miracle.

**PLEASE REVIEW! =)**


	15. The start of something new

"Cynder..."

The voice came so distant, so far out of reach, cracking through this endless darkness that stretched out in front of me.

"Cynder..."

The voice was warm, soft.

"Cynder..."

I wanted this voice, I wanted to reach out and touch it's comforting vibes.

"Cynder..."

I stared on into my pool of black.

"Cynder..."

My mind started to buzz around this one voice. I was confused, I tried to find my eyes, my body, anything. But I could feel nothing.

_Open your eyes..._

I was trapped inside my mind.

"Cynder..."

The voice was closer.

"Cynder..."

I searched and searched, only to find nothing. Just an endless stretch of darkness.

_Open your eyes..._

"Cynder..."

Closer.

"Cynder..."

Closer.

"Cynder..."

The voice was so close, I could feel the warm tickle of a breath against my neck. I could feel.

_Open your eyes..._

I could feel the gentle breeze slinking around my head, I could feel the soft prickle of the grass beneath me. But I couldn't move.

"Cynder..."

My mind yearned for that voice. It was a voice that filled me with hope. I know that voice.

_Open your eyes..._

I searched and searched for my ability to move my body, determined to find a way out of this darkness.

_Just open your eyes..._

Then something changed. A twitch, a flick of life that echoed through my body. A tail. My tail. It was there, I could feel it.

"Cynder..."

I searched some more. My toes, my legs, my wings. It was all there.

"Cynder?"

The voice changed. It's once soft, comforting tone disappeared, one of uncertainty and hope filling it's place. Your voice.

_JUST OPEN YOUR EYES!_

And so I did.

I was struck by a sudden stream of light blinding my delicate eyes. I cringed away from this intense light, squeezing my eyes tight. Bur not before realizing what it was. The sun.

"CYNDER!"

Your voice came urgent and excited, but before I could even react, something hard came crashing down on top of me. Still bewildered and confused, my eyes blinked open, only to reveal your beautiful amethyst eyes staring down at me. It was you.

"SPYRO!"

The Sound came shooting out of my mouth before I even knew it was possible. You were here. You were alive. I felt your warm, smooth cheek brush against mine.

''Cynder...Cynder I thought I had lost you." I felt a lone tear drop onto my neck. I pressed into you closer, wanting to make sure that this moment was real, that we were both really here. Alive.

"Your not getting rid of me that easily..." I whimpered into your ear as my vision became blurred and the tears started to roll down my cheeks. I felt your crooked smile press into my scales. I was alive, but how? Your weight gradually pushed off my tired body, giving me the chance I needed to really look around. The outstandingly bright ray of sunlight hit me once again, blinding me. But not for long. I turned my body to find myself standing in a field. The same field where I first saw you after being rescued from the meadow. The very place were had finally had that exhilarating first kiss. My eyes skimmed the lush grass and over to the group of glistening dragons, standing there, smiles all around. Cyril, Terrador, Volteer, and even Myra, a pot of shimmering gold by her feet.

"Cynder!" A sudden flash of yellow appeared before my eyes, making me jump back in surprise. It was Sparx. Before I could open my mouth to speak, Sparx came buzzing around my face, finally resting himself on the tip of my snout, causing me to go cross eyes in an attempt to keep up. "Your alive! Your alive! I was so worried about you!" He was squeaking, his sharp voice bouncing in all directions. Then, realizing his sudden outburst, he stopped, clearing his throat. "I mean...you know, for Spyro's sake and all." He muttered shadily, looking around for a distraction.

"It's good to see you too Sparx." I giggled, watching as he tried to contain his embarrassment.

"I mean, I thought you were dead." Sparx murmured sadly.

"That makes two of us." I glanced over at you as I spoke, giving you a wary smile. Sparx finally pulled away, giving the others a chance to speak.

"It's good to have you back Cynder..." Terrador's voice flowed through the air like a ballad, strong enough to break anything in it's path. I stared at him in confusion as reality took place.

"But how? How can I be here?" I murmured shakily.

"It really is a miracle that you are alive Cynder." Myra interrupted, her cheerful voice drowning out any worry or tension that there may be.

"This isn't possible, I was dying."

"Yes, we didn't think so either, but yet here you are." Myra took in a deep breath before continuing. "When you arrived, you were almost completely gone." I thought for a moment, replaying her words in my head, something wasn't right.

"Wait...arrived?"

"Yes, you have Spyro to thank for that my dear." Myra answered sweetly, her pale scales catching the golden sun. "I must fear that if you had turned up barely minutes after you did, it would have been too late."

"You mean...Spyro brought me here?" You stepped forward as I spoke, standing firmly by my side.

"Yep, just in the nick of time, your unconscious body draped over his back." I stared at you in bewilderment. "The war ended just before you arrived, the creatures having suddenly fled in the middle of battle. Obviously having got what they came for. You too." I watched as Myra's pale green scales glistened slightly, the glow soft enough to put you asleep, just like a lullaby.

"But you were powerless, you had no strength." I turned to you, looking you straight in the eye.

"Magic works in strange ways Cynder..." Myra answered, but I didn't turn back. I wanted to hear your version of the story.

"Thanks to you, my powers started to return, gradually coming back as you pushed Malefor further and further away." I just stared on at you. I was so prepared for the end, for that final push, but it had never come. I thought that this was what was supposed to happen. That as I gradually pushed him away, I would go down too. I thought this was supposed to be the end. But maybe destiny doesn't have to decide your future. Maybe it's just there to point you in the right direction, preparing you for the choices you will have to make. Fate and destiny don't control your life. You do. I gazed lovingly over to your twinkling eyes. My miracle really had come.

"You mean this is it? Malefor's really gone?" I stuttered warily.

"Yes Cynder, the war against darkness has finally been won. The Dragon race can finally rest, all thanks to you two" Cyril spoke up cheerfully. "And who knows, maybe now you can lead a normal peaceful life together, and forget about these treturous times."

"Ha! I'l believe that when I see it!" Shouted Sparx challengingly. I noticed Volteer open his mouth to speak, but was soon hushed by Cyril's stern look, making him think twice before rambling on. Cyril then nodded towards the other dragons, signaling it was time to leave.

"We shall leave you in peace now young dragons, but remember, your door is still open." I stared on in astonishment after Myra and the guardians as they slowly padded their way across the lush field and through the tight gap that lead back to the city. Cyril was right, our door is still open, for whenever we will need it. This city is our home now, any may be the rest of our lives. As the last flick of a tail was out of sight, I turned to you, still dumbstruck for what had happened. Without speaking, a small smile lightening up your face, you stepped closer, pressing your soft lips against mine. We stayed there for a moment, lost in the feeling of being so close, and finally free.

"Aw jeez!" A sharp squeaky voice breaking our tender moment. "Get a room! That's something I do _not _want to see." I chuckled as you flicked your tail in Sparx's direction, almost knocking him to the ground. "Hey! Watch it buddy!" Sparx warned, before nestling down in the tickling grass, letting the sun shine onto to his dazzling body. I stretched out my legs and lay down beside him, you not leaving my side. Sparx squirmed in the middle as we settled into the warm grass, finally resting his small head on your paw. "So..." Sparx sighed. "What now? Got any more menacing baddies to defeat? Evil she-dragons to rescue?"

"Well I don't know about you but, I think I am done for the day." You yawned, stretching out your toes in front of you.

"Yeah, I'm with you on that one." I sighed, leaning closer to your warm body. I couldn't help smile to myself as I felt your smooth tail slink it's way around mine, not stopping until both were completely entwined. I dropped my head gently down onto your shoulder, letting the warmth of the sun radiate onto my scales. I noticed Sparx's eyes close with a sigh, soaking up the sunlight. I stared passed the swaying trees, and into the sky, just catching a cloud drift over the blazing sun, dimming it's bright ray of light, but only for a second. The soft, puffy looking cloud gradually floated over the raging ball of fire, letting the suns full energy stream across the sky once again. Could this really be it? The end of all the fighting and darkness, and the start of something different, something new. Could this really be our happily ever after?

"Spyro...?" I murmured into your shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Do you believe in happy endings?"

"No."

I suddenly caught my breath. Your answer, it was so quick, simple and positive, like nothing would ever change your mind. "What?" I lifted my head off your shoulder, waiting for an explanation, my sparkling eyes with curiosity.

"I don't believe in endings." You chuckled, amused by the confused expression on my face. "Ending's are just new beginnings." I smiled at this, my eyes glimmering with pride.

"And besides, what fun would that be?" You snickered, nudging me with your shoulder. This answer, so definite and unexpected, suddenly made a whole lot of sense.

"Your right, how would we cope?" I replied, nuzzling back into your neck.

"Exactly." You whispered. We both glanced down at Sparx, who was now starring up at us questioningly. "What?" You chuckled as Sparx raised his eye brows inquisitively. "I swear, there will be no peace in this city with you two on the loose." Sparx wined. I giggled, nudging you with my snout.

"Well, things change." You replied, and I realized then, how true this really was. Things are changing every second, little things around you that are too quick and small to notice. All these little changes, altering your life, bit by bit. And as I lay there, snuggled against your side, soaking up the fresh air and blazing sunlight, I began to dream about the future, and how I wouldn't take one moment of my life to change it. And that's what inspired me to write this letter, so when we are old, wrinkly and too stiff to move, you can read this letter, and so can our children, and our children's children, to look back at the moment where our lives changed forever, this time for the better.

Back to not the end, but the start.

The start of something new.

This letter to a legend.

**THE END**

**Hoped you liked it! Make sure you look out for my next story, which I will be starting whenever I can. Please review!**

**Cheers =)**


End file.
